A Trip Through Time
by Don Socrates
Summary: AU; - Hey guys, it's back. Sorry about the wait. I'll give you a chapter every day until we're back to where we were, in which case you'll have to wait until I've finished Son of Odin. Sorry guys. Summary? Oh yeah. Percy get's thrown back in time, blah blah blah, he's a raging badass with good looks to boot. He's got a big gun and lot's to kill. Good enough? I thought so.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Present**

**Disclaimer: Don't be a dumbass, of course I don't own PJO-HoO. This is very AU, but I'm not sure exactly how AU I'm going to make it, so stick with me for the first couple of chapters.**

Percy looked around the room. Why did Thalia tell him to go here? This wasn't right. He instinctively pulled out his unique Smith and Wesson .500 revolver. It was modelled like a Smith and Wesson, but in reality it was one of the VERY few guns that Hephaestus would grudgingly craft. It was a very special case however that he allowed Percy one wish, this was it.

Clinging to the shadows as if he were made of them himself, Percy opened the door just a crack to see who or what the slow moving footsteps belonged to. This wasn't the strangest situation he'd found himself in the past year. Ever since the whole Artemis' hunters escapade, he and Thalia had been hunting monsters relentlessly to try and recover one of the lost girls.

Artemis had gratefully accepted Percy's offer of help, especially after everyone that was done with him saving Olympus from Kronos. Of course, there was a huge outrage when Artemis informed her hunters that Percy would be joining their hunt for the lost girl Karina (Not joining the hunt itself) so they eventually found a compromise of Thalia and Percy travelling together, separate from the rest of the hunt. Maybe of the hunters still didn't like the idea of her travelling with a man, but they at least accepted the fact that their friendship was of tightly knit siblings and nothing more.

The thing coming down the corridor stopped mid step as if noticing it was being watched. It took the form of a human male and looked around uncomfortably. He seemed to notice that something wasn't right and almost backed up. Percy silently cursed. There were too many doors around on this floor of the hotel that he was trapped in and he reasoned that there was possibly mortals around. The mist was an impressive tool for demi-gods, but what of a high powered firearm? It was Hephaestus made but he'd never been caught by mortals before, so he didn't need to know what the mist made of it. He made a mental note to ask Hephaestus the next time he reported in to Olympus.

Thalia was quietly speaking into his earpiece in one of the other room's two floors above him. They had no escape plan and had no idea that this was a hotel run entirely by monsters. He wasn't even sure if they had enough weaponry between them to survive an all-out fight.

"Percy?" She asked through the tiny ear piece. He had of course gotten lost once again. Silently closing the door once the monster had passed without conflict he went over to his window. The lights were all off but he could clearly see their surroundings as clear as day.

"Yeah?" He responded, hoping that Thalia would repeat whatever it was that she had asked him. He casually pushed some of his long raven hair to the back of his head and scanned the strip outside. The night sky was a deep black with the moon beaming down with a healthy silver glow. Artemis and her hunters must have been fresh on the trail for it to have been acting out so happily. Down in the streets below him he could almost smell the fresh scent of the foods being cooked so heartily. The hotel was on a strip that flowed with nightlife, clubs and restaurants, right over to buildings of a more adult nature. Percy shivered at the thought of a monster stripper, acting their case in order to earn dinner.

"You aren't listening to me are you?" He heard Thalia ask him calmly, but he also heard the forced breath from her side. He contemplated making up a lie, but he'd never get away with it. Thalia knew him too well. His older cousin let out a sigh at the silence.

"Nope. Ask again." He told her casually. He tore himself away from the window as he awaited Thalia's queries on their current situation. It wasn't great but the two of them had escaped much worse in their recent months of partnering up to hunt monsters. This move was the best option for Percy and it had been decided upon by himself and a number of the gods. He'd seen far too much in his time at camp half-blood to go back there, much to the disappointment of Annabeth who had opted to become an immortal councillor. Percy had taken the immortality, and decided to become the only male to ever become a regular of Artemis' hunt. He was by no means a member of the hunt, nor did he particularly want to be, but he found that now that he'd saved Olympus multiple times, he was running out of uses for himself in a world like this. He did often find himself questioning whether he'd been born in the right time. Ancient Greece seemed like a nice place this time of year, he thought to himself.

"How many bullets have you got? And did you remember to bring Riptide?" Thalia asked him patiently. A number of times he'd been empty pocket when he needed Anaklusmos the most. The pen was magically enchanted to return to his pocket at all times, but more than once he'd managed to lose it and be caught out unarmed. He subconsciously brushed his hand against the right back pocket of his tailor made suit trousers. The three piece suit was a gift from Aphrodite herself, and no woman was able to take their eyes of him when he wore it save for Artemis. The trousers were a smooth grey that clung to his well-muscled legs.

The trousers were only complimented further by the smooth point black Italian shoes that had a certain shine to them like perfectly polished combat boots. He was particularly fond of his vest however as it revealed his prominent muscular arms that bulged underneath the tight white shirt that he constantly rolled the sleeves up on. Since the events of Kronos' attack on Olympus, he'd decided on a number of tattoos so that if he was ever killed in action, it would be easier to identify his body. The tattoos could be seen clearly from underneath the shirt, which only added to his bad boy image. The entire suit was topped off with a sea green and black tie that wasn't too thin, and yet didn't take up all of the space underneath. In short; it was the perfect suit. He never wore the jacket, it slowed him down too much.

"Yes I have Anaklusmos." He replied instantly. He was calm, but he hated it when anyone called his sword Riptide. It had a long history that started out with Zoe Nightingale, and he knew that it deserved the proper respect of its true name, which admittedly was a reverse translation of 'Riptide' but the sword wasn't English or American, it was Greek, so the name would remain Greek.

"Good, I have a feeling these tight confined hallways are going to restrict your use with that hand cannon." Thalia responded after a moment. She knew too well that Percy would use his gun right down to the last bullet if he had to, before switching to a more space appropriate weapon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Hotel **

"How much munitions do you have left? It might be wise to savour some for later." She quickly told him.

"That might be a good idea. I have eight speed barrels left and about thirteen loose rounds that I've clipped up. It's not a fast reload, but it'll do." He told her. He heard an audible sigh of relief, she was expecting him to have been much more trigger happy on their ride up to the hotel. She knew he only ever brought a certain amount of ammunition with him, despite how long or dangerous the trip could be.

"OK, I've counted thirty eight arrows left. I've got my hunting knives but if we can avoid an all-out fight that might be good. I can't use any of my powers inside the hotel." Thalia told him. She sucked her lip at that last part.

"Hmm. I in theory could use mine, but we'd have to confirm that there aren't any mortals in the building as I would basically tear the entire thing to the ground." Percy chuckled slightly. He knew Thalia too well, she no doubt had a scowl on her face at his calmness for the situation they were in. The trace for the hunter had gone cold and they were now stuck in this hotel.

"I'd say that we could ask Blackjack but frankly I'm unsure whether or not he'd come to Dubai even for a million doughnuts." Percy deadpanned. He wasn't really going to call Blackjack, because he knew that Blackjack would definitely come, it was more that; once Blackjack arrived, he had to worry about Thalia's fear of heights.

"It's fine. Try and get to my room and I'll Iris Artemis to ask for her progress. Maybe they've already found the girl and we can ask Nico to get us out of here or something." Thalia sounded unconvinced, she knew as well as Percy did that they were going to have to fight to escape this wretched hotel. Percy grunted and did a quick check. Back pocket, Anaklusmos was present. He checked his gun out, it truly was the most beautiful weapon he'd ever seen.

"The Judge." Percy whispered to himself. "You beauty." He cracked a wide smile. Not even the thickest of Titan armour could whistand a single shot from his hand cannon. A custom made Hephaestus revolver. The body of the gun was obsidian black with silver waves designed on the entire length of the barrel and grip. There was a pure black muzzle break on the end of the gun designed to cause even more damage. The barrel casing was a sea green so dark that it was almost black itself. In short, if you were a monster and you saw this, it would be the last thing you did see. The gun from tip to tip was the length of Percy's forearm and perfectly balanced for weight. The kickback was no more than that of a regular revolver, but with rounds the size of Percy's thumb, the gun could really kill.

The rounds themselves were a mixture of celestial bronze and Olympian gold, the two of which created an even stronger alloy that was tinted black for consistence, and those were just Percy's regular rounds. Hephaestus made him some very special bullets but very few at a time. The same size as the others, these completely silver cased bullets were tipped with the same celestial bronze and Olympian gold alloy as the others, but the inside held Greek fire capsules and a nitro-glycerine cartridge that pushed the bullet into even higher speeds. The nitro rounds were meant for Titans and gods, and could crush into a target at Mach-5. He'd never used one before but was eager to try, be wary Titans.

Percy considered thinking up some incredible 'mission impossible' escape plan but after a heavy sigh he collected his key card and walked out of his room. He casually strolled down the hallways which, despite the hotel being run by monsters, had incredible taste to it, the carpet was a lush red with a matching red wall paper that had a low gold swirling pattern following the entire length. Percy noticed the same male as before turn a corner. He swore that he noticed the man sniff the air ever so slightly. All of his suspicions had only been confirmed when there was an excited glint enter the man's eyes. Percy changed course at the first intersection and went to the stairwell where he clung to the shadows instantly. He was one of the stealthiest in his line of work, only Artemis was ever able to catch him out, and that was mostly a fluke. The man came in and once he realized that he'd lost his prey, he cursed loudly in ancient Greek. Percy almost laughed at him before controlling himself once again.

Luckily the monster descended the stairs, leaving Percy free to go to Thalia only two floors up. Once he was back on the correct floor however, he internally groaned. Right outside Thalia's door were three Empousai, all eagerly awaiting the one crouching down to pick the lock on the door. Percy only just managed to duck into another hallway to avoid being seen. He picked up the volume on his ear pieces, making the microphone highly sensitive. "Thalia, three Empousai outside your door. One of them is trying to pick the lock. Electrocute the handle. I'll deal with the other two." Percy told her almost silently. He got a quick confirmation and spun the barrel in his gun. When he heard the first one scream before turning into dust, he rounded the corner with a huge grin on his face and plastered the other two women into a similar shower of dry golden specks. Thalia opened the door with a disproving face. That gun was only going to attract more monsters. She quickly pulled him inside where there was an Iris call happening at that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Escape To The Beach**

Percy walked over to the ongoing Iris call and silently nodded his head.

"Jackson." Artemis said disapprovingly.

"No time milady, we're in a hurry," Percy quickly turned his heel, "Finished?"

"Just about. We'll see you shortly Lady Artemis." Thalia too had bowed before wiping through the Iris message and turning back to her bigger cousin. Percy had only grown outwards since the happenings on Olympus. Now he was incredibly lean and it was easy to see with such a tight fitting shirt.

"There are more coming in from the Eastern stairwell. I've managed to locate the water mains for this floor. Close the door, I'll flood them out. We can make our escape out of the widow of the room across the hall, it face the pool of the front entrance, I can do this, or we can fight them all head on for thirteen floors straight down." Percy's plan wasn't flawless, and it included Thalia jumping out of a thirteenth floor window, but it did have them surviving with ease.

Thalia hesitated and let the plan sink in for a moment, "Do it." She nodded, mentally steeling herself for what was to come. Percy nodded and walked over to the comfy armchair in the middle of Thalia's room. A few months ago she would have questioned it, but now she knew for the better exactly what he was doing. Using his powers to this extent was taxing and it would take a lot of out him, but he could do it a lot easier if he could focus. He pushed his fingers gently into his temples one either side a moment later Thalia could hear the pipes burst open but then a huge surged rocked the entire hotel from the ground floor upwards. She could feel the water around her ankles within a few seconds. Percy opened his eyes, they were glowing a violent emerald green.

He had a grin on his face and nodded to the window. Thalia looked out at the carnage he had caused. "Looks like we won't have to wait for that ground floor pool anymore. We can escape from this one." He chuckled. Once the water had risen to chest height, Percy opened the door and tons of water rushed in. It would have engulfed them completely had Percy not been the strongest son of Poseidon for a great many centuries. The water rushed straight past them and out through the open window. Percy took Thalia's hand and they gently glided through the enormous stream of water until they touched down thirteen floors below their starting point. Thalia had never been so relieved in her entire life. They hadn't exactly been going slow, but it was a lot calmer than if they'd relieved on her powers of the wind. They quickly left the hotel grounds without any more monster occurrences, and disappeared into the strip of clubs.

Percy didn't know why they were in Dubai but he knew that he hated it from the moment he'd been teleported in. He was immortal and picked up a few tricks of his own, but he couldn't teleport anywhere unless he was in the sea, otherwise his powers were limited to turning into a small breeze of sea spray, and he couldn't go as far in that. "Where are we going now? Artemis must be near, but even she cannot hide herself and her hunters for long in a city like this. No plants in sight, let alone a forest. I can imagine that only the beach would suffice." Percy looked hopeful. Even Dubai slept for a few hours in the small of night. A few hours was all that would be needed for Artemis and the hunters.

Thalia sighed, knowing that this was exactly what he'd wanted to hear, "Yes we're going to the beach, now hurry, Artemis doesn't want to be kept waiting. They've found Karina. We must get going." Thalia sounded off to Percy.

"There's something else." Percy deadpanned. They kept their pace high, as soon as they were out of sight of the mortals, Percy led Thalia to the edge of the seas, they could move so much faster from there on out.

"Yes. Artemis has received word from Olympus. It's dire and the only demi-gods the council has requested was you. Artemis will take you with her once we have all returned to New York." Thalia told him, still not making eye contact. Things were always edgy when Olympus had asked for Percy specifically. Since becoming an immortal hunter of monsters, he'd become so much stronger. He was free of the council but if the threat was great enough, everyone knew that Percy would always fight for them, his loyalty knew no bounds.

"Shit." Percy said casually as ever. The moment they had both stepped onto the surface of the water, they shot forwards at insane speeds, skirting along the sea front watching out for the silver hint that Artemis always left behind. After five minutes of searching Percy was getting restless and slowed to a halt. He conjured some mist and threw a drachma into. After requesting his vision he was put through to the goddess.

"Lady Artemis, where have you set up camp?" He got straight to the point. Artemis looked up for a second of confusion as to where the voice had come from. "This far down the line and I'll still never get used to that." She muttered quietly before looking through the Iris.

"Perseus, we are on the southern shoreline, where are you?" She asked him incredulously. Percy did a double take, "The s_outhern_ shoreline?" He asked out loud but he was swearing internally.

"That's what I said." Artemis confirmed. Percy thought about it for a moment.

"Lady Artemis, tell me when you see the wave going sideways instead of inland." Percy said as he concentrated for a moment and sent a thirty foot wave careering across the shoreline until it finally reached the southern shore. After another moment Artemis told him that she could see it. He knew instantly where they were.

"Come, we can move a lot faster underwater." Percy took Thalia by the hand despite her cries that the water was Poseidon's domain. Thalia knew for a fact that Poseidon would never harm her, he was fully aware of how close they were and after Kronos' attempt on Olympus, he even appraised her for her war efforts, but she still didn't like it.

A few minutes into their forced swim a watery faced appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

"Perseus." Poseidon's voice boomed underwater. Thalia gulped, that was it, she'd gone too far now. Poseidon was about to kill her and Percy for this unforgivable act.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The Olympic Task**

"Father." Percy greeted Posiedon with the same amount of respect that he always had. Poseidon's features shifted slightly with discomfort.

"You're needed on Olympus. Artemis has already been informed. What the council are going to ask of you is greater than anything anyone should have to face. I want you to know right now that you don't have to accept it, you are free to walk out of the throne room at any time. Now go, Lady Artemis is waiting for you." Poseidon disappeared without waiting for Percy to say any form of goodbye. Thalia looked at Percy's face expectantly. He only had a frown that didn't stay around for long as they had resurfaced, still as dry as the moment they left the beach. Percy willed a stream of water to constantly follow his feet so that the sand stayed off of his beloved shoes. Such a woman, Thalia though before grinning about it.

"Lady Artemis." Percy kneeled, again, in the water that stopped the sand from getting on his prized trousers. Artemis was tolerant of Percy because truth be told he was completely different from the males that she taught her hunters to hate. He was kind and caring, respectful and loyal. He was also a complete badass with almost any form of weaponry… Except a bow, he sucked with a bow, but he more than made up his lack of archery skills with an alternate form of marksmanship, and Artemis couldn't deny that if he'd accepted godhood, he would have become the god of badass firearms.

"The situation is far direr than even we anticipated. We must leave now. Thalia you are in charge. Percy let's go." Artemis issued her orders and everyone reacted straight away, Percy simply nodded and held out his hand casually. Artemis shook her head and grabbed him by the shoulder. There was no way she'd teleport herself into the throne room holding a man's hand in full view of the other eleven Olympians. No chance Jackson.

They were in and Percy was delighted to see that he was easily the most fashionable male in the grand room. He walked confidently through until he was dead centre. Apollo flashed him an approving grin to which he nodded his acknowledgement. Even Ares smiled, but Percy knew that was only because of his brand new armament. The god of war couldn't help but be impressed by the five kilos of death that he carrier with him.

"Perseus Jackson." Zeus' voice boomed out to the throne room. Percy frowned, he hated being called Perseus. He was tempted to tell Zeus to get with the times, but wasn't certain that his revolver matched up to that master bolt, which he knew could deliver a nasty punch.

"Lord Zeus. You have summoned me?" He projected himself so well, the confidence in his voice was higher than anything else, even Aphrodite was impressed, the goddess who could charmspeak anything she wanted.

"I have. Tell me lad, what do you know of the Primordial gods?" Zeus' question threw Percy right off, he truly did not know how to answer that question. "I ugh. What?" He asked again, just to make sure he hadn't misheard.

"The primordial gods my son." Poseidon confirmed the question.

"Er, you mean like Gaia, Ouranos, that one for night, Nyx. Those gods?" Percy responded calmly. He knew a little about them, but he didn't exactly know what they had to do with him.

"Those very same. Olympus is on the brink of war again Percy, this threat is so much larger than Kronos. The primordial Gaia is on the rise. Mother earth is stirring and with the help of Tartarus, she is rising to take Olympus down. We simply cannot hold off against the two of them. The primordial gods are almost limitless in power. But they all slumber for eternity save for very small parts of their conscious. Gaia and Tartarus are rising with plans to build an army, they are led by a demi-god son of Tartarus. We've never seen a demi-god from a primordial before so we don't know exactly how powerful he is." Zeus told him. That was a lot to take in. Percy wasn't sure how he could help Olympus but he knew that whatever Zeus asked of him he was damn well going to try.

"We have been contacted by two other Primordial gods. Chaos and Chronos, not to be confused by the Titan you killed. Chaos cannot directly interfere for she is weak in her slumber, but she has foreseen a great battle. Between many demi-gods and the army Gaia assembles. Chronos is still too weak in his slumber for direct action but he is the god of time. We believe that only you can successfully pull off what we have planned. Do you wish to hear more?" Zeus reclined in his throne ever so slightly. The grin on Percy's face told him all he needed, he was up for anything.

"Let's hear it." He shifted his posture slightly, but that was the only thing that reminded the gods that he was a human, that his patience had its limits and he would eventually fidget in such a meeting.

Zeus waved slightly and Athena spoke up, of course she was the one with the plan, "When the central civilisation moved west we went through a phase in Rome. It changed us, we gods took on different aspects. Those gods are still around today, we are they, and they are us. Zeus demonstrated by changing into Jupiter and back.

"Right, I get it, so you're obviously about to turn around and say that there is an entire demi-god camp full of Roman children, right? I'm not wrong am I?" Percy asked, his expression ever unchanging. Athena was momentarily taken by surprise with his show of intelligence in the matter. She quickly found her words once she picked her jaw up from the floor.

"That is correct. There is an ancient prophecy. We believe you are directly entwined within in. A certain line references old foes baring arms at death's door. The Greeks and Romans have never gotten along with each other. We need someone to unite the two camps. Hera has a plan. A rather controversial plan, but one none the less. You are going to be sent to the Roman camp, and a Roman is to have his mind wiped and sent to camp half-blood. The two of you will bridge the gap and bring about the greatest truce we have ever seen." Athena explained. The room went silent, Percy was stunned. Something of that magnitude was bound to go wrong, he could honestly see himself failing.

"And are you planning on wiping my memory as well?" He asked after a minute of silence.

"No, that would be unfair to you after everything you've done for us. We figured that if you are to succeed there is one major thing you need to do. You need to lessen the conflict between the two groups." Hera joined in with the briefing. Percy looked up at the goddess who hated him the most.

"How can I do that? The groups are unaware of each other, it surely can't be down to me and one other to complete this task on our own?" He asked, a tiny bit of anger seeping into his words, they were asking a lot of him, and he was unsure of whether he could even succeed with it or not.

"You need to lessen their conflict in the past. Chronos will send you back through time, and into ancient Greece. He will go with you and explain to our past selves what is going on. The two primodials will give you full immortality. You will train for that time and once you complete that task, we will be ready to send you to camp Jupiter to stop the greatest war the gods have ever seen." Zeus finished. Percy's jaw must have hit the floor because he was truly lost for words.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Unexpected Gifts**

After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke out.

"Let me get this straight. You want to send me to Ancient Greece and from the start you want me to train and prevent the Greeks and Romans from getting into a conflict that will prevent the truce from being possible. But you don't want me to prevent the actual conflicts. They are obviously too greater part of our history to cut out completely." Percy took a breath, calculating everything that was going on at this moment.

"I am to ride out the civilizations as they come and go and continue with the god's right up until this point in time where you will recall me. Have I got that correct?" Percy turned and looked from god to god. No one disputed his words. "OK then, just so that we're clear on that. How far back do you want to send me?" He asked again.

"You need to be in Greece from the beginning. Chronos can only make one trip, any mistakes and we've blown it out of the water. We cannot risk messing up our one chance." Poseidon told his son. There was a sad glint in his eyes at what was happing.

"That's five thousand years of solid training. I'll become the most powerful demi-god in history." Percy stated casually, still mulling their plan over in his mind.

"There's no doubt about that. You'll be with us from the beginning Perseus. There's no one better suited to this quest back through time than you." Artemis told him from his throne.

"Yeah, besides, dude you're already the strongest demi-god anyway, I don't see any change." Apollo grinned like a child.

"OK, I'll take this quest. But I do have one request to aid me in my journey." Percy told them. The council looked relieved beyond words at his acceptance of this quest. They were sentencing him to five thousand years of training for yet another great war. Time wasn't on their side, but it would be on his.

"Of course, anything." Zeus told him instantly. Percy thought about the best way to ask for this before the courage came out. "Respectfully Zeus, it isn't your place to decide on this one. I have to ask Hephaestus for the final word. I will need a new set of armour to carry me through the ages. And while I always carry Anaklusmos with me with pride, some events in our history would be catastrophic if that sword fell into the wrong hands again." Percy explained, hoping that he didn't offend anyone. Artemis nodded knowingly.

"I already had created such a suit for you Perseus, we gods ask much but we aren't as unforgivingly expectant as some may thing." Hephaestus let out a hearty chuckle as he clicked his fingers, his designer suit was replaced by an ancient Greek battle armour. It was an amazing white that had a sea green trim along the edges. Percy had to hand it to the god, he really knew how to create some amazing armour. The pen in his hand extended into Anaklusmos for one final time before it too had glowed and changed. The blade was long and sharp with a silver glint on one side, he knew this was a different metal, but not of Stygian Iron. The rest of the blade itself was completely black and oozed power. He felt a lot stronger just holding the blade.

"That sword is extremely powerful and I expect that only you will ever wield it. It's extremely loyal which is fitting for a person such as you. Cherish it Percy Jackson, it will be your closest friend." Percy put the sword in the scabbard that came with it and smiled gratefully.

"As the central civilisation advances, so will that armour, it will change to reflect the time period, the same goes with the sword. I'd have made a shield but it is not your style is it?" Hephaestus asked, knowing Percy already. Percy shook his head. He wasn't big on defence. A sword and his gun were more than enough for him, though that reminded him. He already knew where his holster was, on the side of his hip.

"What about this? Would this be cheating? I've only got a few rounds left for it anyway. It would become dead weight before long." Percy said, looking at his gun lovingly. Hephaestus grumbled something when Zeus gave him a knowing look.

"The lad may take the firearm, but be warned, it may cause more bother than it prevents. Hephaestus, fix his limited munitions problem but do not turn it into a ticking time bomb." Zeus told him. Hephaestus looked up with glee before he shrunk and took the gun from Percy before vanishing. Literally three seconds later he returned with a broad smile on his face. "The barrel will magically restore its lost bullets on its return to the chamber. Push that little green button until it turns red and you'll have one of those nasty little nitrous rounds. Have fun with that. Don't use it too much though, you'll get rusty on your other skills." Hephaestus announced after returning to his throne.

"Somehow after five thousand years of training, I doubt I will. I might even be able to shoot an arrow in the right direction for more than six paces." Percy told them which earned a few laughs from the Olympians.

"Let's face it Percy, you really won't, even with five thousand years of archery practice, which is why, after your decision to undertake this gruelling quest without so much as a moment's hesitation, I've decided to give you my blessing." Apollo told him. The council looked shocked at that but they decided that out of everything, he had earned the blessing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Blessings**

Hephaestus spoke up once again after seeing his half-brother give Percy his blessing, "Aye, a blessing above the armour as I'd already had it made for you Perseus. There was a lot of fire in Greece in battles and being a son of Poseidon that won't be easy for you lad. Take my blessing, and never fear the fire again. You'll also probably be able to tinker with your weapons and armour better than most anyone else." Hephaestus told him after Percy glowed a brief red. He couldn't believe it, blessed by two gods in five minutes. Incredible.

"Well, seeing as they're doing it, I can hardly let you go without my own. It was my plan and if you're to respond to the rigorous training then you'll need my blessing." Athena's eyes found his own and he was unable to fathom any words. Percy glowed bright grey before it dulled again.

"Thank you, all of you." He said at last.

"Hang on, I can't have my smelly husband beat me especially when he got rid of your sexy suit." Aphrodite said out loud and blessed him. The women of the room began to curse Aphrodite's antics before they saw what it was doing to Percy. His battle armour briefly dissolved revealing his immaculate chest. His looks were only made that much more perfect. The suit returned briefly.

"With my blessing you'll have the power to call upon any clothing you desire, you'll also be able to use your powers to don your armour instantly." Aphrodite told him. That seemed to have appeased Hephaestus' annoyed looks. He really liked how that one worked, that would come in handy. He nodded his gratitude to the gods, he was just about to turn and say that he was ready to go when his father spoke up.

"I can't have you blessed by four gods and not to mention the owl woman there and not bless you myself my son." Poseidon beamed, he'd just made his son more powerful than most of the gods. Zeus grumbled something about an unfair advantage to Poseidon. Hades beamed with mischief, he was loving every moment of this.

"I too refuse to be outdone by my family. Perseus, it is unheard of that I would bless a child of Poseidon, but if any demi-god deserves such a thing, it has only ever been you, does anyone disagree to the blessings that have been bestowed upon Jackson today?" Zeus bellowed. It looked like Ares was about to say something but he quickly zipped his mouth shut.

"Good. With my blessing you'll have a partial control of the winds, not a huge amount but it will be enough to influence most battles that you come across. You'll also be extremely hard to kill with lightning based energy attacks. _Very_ difficult to kill." Zeus winked at him. A smile visible underneath that beard of his. Percy opened his mouth to say something when Hades too had spoken up.

"Boy you are responsible for the return of my throne, I'd say you deserve a blessing after just that act. With my blessing you'll receive a very similar invulnerability that you did from the river Styx, except no vital spot and no other bad things that Nymph gave you last time." Hades chuckled evilly.

"Can you do that brother?" Both Zeus and Poseidon asked at the same time with incredible synchronisation.

"Who knows? It'll be fine to see her try and stop me though." Hades laughed once again as he felt himself being summoned from the Underworld, no doubt Styx herself.

"Brothers, she is calling me. If that is everything, good luck on your journey Percy Jackson. I will no doubt see you in the next couple of days in my time, but for you, I wish you best of luck for the next five thousand years." Hades said before he melted into a black pool of smoke and fell through the floor.

"Well, I refuse to be outdone by my brother. Perseus Jackson is the ONLY male that I will acknowledge as a man and not a boy. He has proven himself time and again that he is above and beyond the rest and multiple times put his life on the line to save my hunters. And with your archery skills, it will take both mine and my brothers blessing for you to be any good." Artemis smirked. The Olympians found Percy's reaction funny when he glowed a bright silver like the moon light outside.

"Right!" Percy made sure that he was the next one to speak, "This is incredibly overwhelming and I'm grateful for all of you, but this is getting ridiculous and I'm eager to take my trip into the past. The next five thousand years are not going to be easy for me." Percy started, silencing the council from their blessing rampage.

"Not quite done yet punk." Ares got up and shrunk to human size. He was still huge but eye level with Percy. Percy didn't know what he was expecting from the god, but a blessing wasn't it. "You stepped toe to toe with me on a beach when you could hardly even hold a sword. Since then I've come to respect your abilities even if you are still a punk. Here." Ares bellowed with a grin as he struck Percy across the face. Percy glowed bright red as he stood, withstanding the might of Ares. The god grinned even further before returning to his throne. The punch had hurt, and he expected it might have even done an incurable amount of damage if not for Hade's blessing of invulnerability.

"Thank you Lord Ares." Percy said with a nod, the only time he'd ever acknowledged Ares as a Lord of the council. "Whatever punk." Ares responded, looking away from him. The gods were silent, all grinning. Then two flashes behind Percy alerted him to his senses and he almost reached for his blade. There stood a beautiful woman, easily on par with Aphrodite herself.

She had creamy white skin and shoulder length straight obsidian black hair. She had a dress that shifted like the stars themselves, with planets all around them. She had a dress of creation itself, Percy linked the pieces and with his enhanced brain he realized that she was Chaos. The man, Chronos wore an immaculate suit that matched his slightly tan skin perfectly. He had a single watch on his left wrist and a pocket watch in his suit's front facing pocket where the pocket square should have been. Apart from that they both looked as casual as ever. Chronos took off his sunglasses and looked around the room at the Olympians.

"We ready to rock?" Chronos asked with a smirk. Percy was at first taken back by the simplicity of it all but got over that pretty quickly. "Thank you all. I'll see you in five thousand years." Percy told the council. Poseidon's eyes were brimming with pride. Chronos nodded and suddenly they simply were no longer there. Percy felt the need to force his eyes shut and when he reopened them, they were on Olympus outside the throne room, the outside view no longer spanning the width of Manhattan but the side of a huge mountain, they really were on THE mount Olympus.

They both walked into the throne room like they owned the place, the council was already in a session and arguing about something. They all stopped and stared at the newcomers as they walked right into the centre. Both of them were rolling in waves of power. It was clear to them that these were no ordinary mortals.

"Olympians. I am Chronos, Primordial of time. And this," He pointed to Percy, "Is Percy Jackson." He grinned as the council began its uproar of arguing.

**A/N: Sup guys, this story is back, sorry about deleting it for a few days but you know how it goes, I was unhappy with some of the later chapters so I'm going to rewrite a few of them and the chapters are shorter. Enjoy, and also please review, it gives me the motivation to write more ****J**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Ancient Greece**

**Ancient Greece 2990 BC**

The entire room was in uproar at this news. Percy decided to let Chronos do the talking for now. His eyes scanned the throne room. It was still as huge as it was five thousand years from now, except for the small fact that there were no walls, just huge stone pillars. He wasn't sure what he expected to find but he did face palm when he realized that he was in ancient Greece, not America anymore. The gods themselves were all speaking in perfect Greek, but Percy's brain was hardwired for this, and especially with Athena's blessing, it came as naturally to him as the language he was used to.

The gods had calmed down with the help of Chronos and were eying Percy cautiously. "Come forwards demi-god. We wish for you to tell us your story." Zeus told him. He appeared to Percy as a much more forgiving man than he did in the modern day, but after all that the Greek gods had been through, Percy hardly blamed the man. He firstly needed to get his bearing rights, he didn't know for sure what time he was in, and since the gods wanted him there from the beginning he could only assume they meant somewhere around the Titanomacy.

Looking around he noticed Aphrodite sitting comfortably on her throne, so as a matter of fact, the Titans had already been overruled and Kronos imprisoned for the next five thousand years. He felt comfort in that, as while he was excited to test out the Titan bullets, he knew all too well exactly how much more powerful Kronos was when he wasn't inside the body of another. Percy did as Zeus had asked him and walked forwards so that everyone could hear him clearly.

Clearing his throat he began with confidence, "I arrived with Lord Chronos from five thousand years from now. I cannot reveal too much about your histories from here to there but I'll try to inform you the best I can of the situation." Percy was happy with what he'd been given to work with, none of the gods had interrupted him. "My name is Percy Jackson. I am the strongest son of Poseidon to have ever lived." He continued confidently. A few whispers were thrown around the throne room. Poseidon himself raised an eyebrow but didn't interrupt him.

"In my life I have achieved a great feat in service for Olympus. I successfully defeated Kronos with the help of an old friend while the gods fought for three days to kill Typhon." Percy continued. Zeus couldn't refrain from asking questions any longer. He immediately sat forwards in his throne, looking down on Percy below him. Percy made a quick note to remind Zeus of how much he resembled the Disney character back in the day. He knew there was a possibility of reaching a nasty end from the master lightning bolt, but for the life of him Percy knew it would be worth it.

"You brought down the Titan that took myself and my brothers to kill with all of our might?" Zeus asked incredulously, but he didn't disprove Percy straight away, he was a far kinder Zeus than modern day king of Olympus. Percy was actually starting to like the mannered god. He wondered exactly how this would shape up his relationship with Olympus five thousand years from now. Percy nodded without saying a word. Zeus sat back in his throne and waved for Percy to continue. Percy took a moment to get over how easy going these gods were.

"After I defeated Kronos and Typhon was sent back to Tartarus. I found myself at a loss for purpose amongst the world I had grown up in. I was allowed to hunt alongside Artemis and her hunters." Percy began but once he saw the look of outrage on Artemis face he corrected it immediately, "Do not mistake my words Lady Artemis. I did not hunt with the group, just alongside you. You will come to realise in time why I am the only male in the cosmos that you trust." He corrected before bowing to the goddess. His actions seemed to have appeased her for the moment being.

"A few months later and Olympus is facing its largest threat yet. Gaia is rising, she is bringing an army of Titans and giants that were born with the sole purpose of deposing the gods. We simply aren't ready for that. You Olympians had asked me to undertake a mission to go back to the start of the Greek empire and train for the time in-between. My other objective is to fix a long rivalry that has caused old friends to become enemies until the end of time." Percy explained. Still the gods remained almost silent.

"We recognise your great quest. Apollo had a prophecy a few years back detailing of an incredible warrior out of his time. We do not doubt your claim to be this man, but we need some proof that you are as capable as you say." Poseidon told him. Percy didn't exactly expect to be treated this well by any of them and was shocked when Poseidon was still being the father that he knew and was used to. The god didn't even know Percy, and to him, he wasn't born yet.

"Of course Lord Poseidon." Percy began but to his utter surprise, Poseidon immediately told him to call him father. Ares chuckled and made a point that the child might not even be his own, and that the council should let him kill the child. "Don't be foolish Ares. I can feel the sea writhe within his veins, there is no doubt that this child is mine. Besides from the ocean in his blood can you not see the power rolling off of him? Never mind the most powerful demi-god of mine, he may well be the most powerful of any of us." Poseidon started, effectively shutting the god of war up. Percy gave him a warm smile.

"So back to that demonstration. I don't suppose you could conjure a few targets for me?" He asked. Chronos who was still there laughed, "Be careful with that. They aren't ready for this kind of technology." He start as he waved his hand. A few straw dummies appeared with an ocean blue flash. Percy grinned before taking a step back. He pulled his custom revolver out of its holster and fired three rounds. Each round hit its mark and the dummies exploded into nothing more than charred ashes.

"Very impressive. You have an automaton in hand held form." Hephaestus deadpanned. He sounded uninterested but Percy knew better. "Lord Hephaestus, you should take more credit for your own works of art. You were the one to create such a weapon for me after I saved Olympus. Not to mention this suit of armour as a parting gift." Percy pointed at the rest of him. Hephaestus nodded approvingly before grinning. "That armour does have my signature craftsmanship." He concluded. There was no doubt about it. It was a Hephaestus work of art that none apart from he could create.

"So your marksmanship is good, what about your inherited powers? You did mention that you were my strongest son." Poseidon jumped back in, knowing exactly how strong his son was, he just wanted to make a point of it to his fellow Olympians. Percy nodded, knowing what his father wanted to do. He felt around for a moment before deciding on what the best method of showing off would be. His father had given him his blessing before he'd gone back in time and now he was almost as strong as he is.

Percy turned his body to water and expanded himself in size until he was the size of the gods, a miniature sea swirling at his base, he let himself calm a little bit before turning to them. "How's this father?" He smirked at the shocked expressions of the gods. Even Chronos was impressed by the show of power. After he felt satisfied that he'd made his point he returned to his normal size and state. His regular invulnerable flesh and ichor blood appearing before the gods. He realized that if he died he would eventually reform. Chronos had given him the immortality of the gods before they came.

"So tell me Perseus, what is your plan?" Hera spoke up. This was the first time she'd spoken during this meeting and he was delighted to see that much like the other gods, except for maybe Ares, she too was far warmer than her future self. It was refreshing to see the gods acting so differently. Hopefully when he returned to the modern times they would still be that way about him. He had high hopes for it, especially knowing that the rest of Hera's plan could only ever succeed if he didn't fail in his mission now.

"Like I said. When I take my leave I shall train and watch over Greece. I will report back every hundred years to let you know of my progress. After everything that's happened and will happen again. I will be born in the future and you must all promise to keep my existence from the rest of the world. Only the people in this room know of Queen Hera's plan. It must remain that way until the day I return. I shall take my leave. I'm going to go and build myself a house." Percy smirked before turning on his heel.

First Percy thanked Chronos for making it possible before the primordial took his leave as well. Percy couldn't help but grin wildly knowing that with Athena's blessing his architectural plans would suffice for a grand house, and with Hephaestus' blessing, he'd actually be able to build it with incredible ease. He gave one last glance at the throne room to Olympus before summoning a tidal wave to carry him down mount Olympus where he wouldn't return for the next one hundred years. He did hope that that didn't mean he'd be without godly company for the next century however. He was only nineteen years old at this point.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – Gorgon Trouble**

**Modern Day Olympus **

It had been two days and the gods had eagerly awaited new of Percy's once a century visit. This one was special though because it marked the last time he'd need to come back. He was coming back for good this time. The moment they sent Chronos with Percy they all blacked out in synchronisation as they remembered the events of the past five thousand years. They remembered everything that he had done but they also had a separate set of memories, of before Percy went back in time.

The gods remembered what the world was before Percy changed it for the better. Artemis rushed in through the throne room door in a wide eyed panic. "He's here." She stated. A faint sea breeze alerted them to a new presence and before anyone could register it, there stood a hooded man in the centre of the throne room. They could all tell who it was from the incredible power that this man was giving off. Artemis closed the throne room doors and the rest of the Olympians were all summoned. They sat in their thrones quietly.

"Come forwards Percy." Zeus told him. The man did as he was asked, taking down his hood to reveal a young man in his twenties with raven black hair, tanned skin and bright sea green eyes that shone around the room, showing just how powerful the now ancient demi-god was. Percy removed the rest of the itchy looking cloak as he readjusted himself to what was happening. This was finally it, the day he'd been eagerly waiting five thousand years for, and after all that, he truly did not know what to say.

"Tell us Percy, has it worked. Are you ready to undertake your mission to camp Jupiter?" Zeus asked, friendlier than he had been in his previous time. Percy grinned at the council. "It has worked. I began to surpass the gods of Olympus in strength after one thousand years of solid training. I should probably don something more comfortably if we are to stand around this long talking about the past five thousand years." He effortlessly waved his hand over his clothes and they disappeared revealing his almost impossibly lean body. There must have been less than one percent body fat on the man. His clothes were quickly replaced by the finest suit most of them had seen. Courtesy of Aphrodite herself.

"Much better. Now, we've a lot to discuss don't we? Well, you can all remember clearly the times where I came to Olympus wherever it was at the time to give you my report each century. You are aware that I prevented the Greeks and Romans from going too far with their acts of war. They still hate each other, but the plan to bridge the gap will now work. They are still unaware of each other as per your requests but they do have their suspicions. You did not bear stupid children." Percy mused. The gods all looked more or less happy with the news of this.

"Well, I'm glad that you've been having so much fun over the past five millennia, but no it's time to work. I'd be appreciative if you could go to camp Jupiter right away. The boy, Jason Grace is already on his way to half-blood." Zeus told Percy. Percy did a double take, did he just say Grace? Surely Zeus of all people hadn't gone back to the same woman twice and had a child with her both times?

"Excuse me Lord Zeus, but did you just say Grace?" Percy asked immediately, unable to keep his mind off of the possibilities of what that might have meant. He stopped halfway out of the throne room, turning back to look at Zeus who nodded. Percy couldn't believe it, he too let out a slight nod before leaving, only glancing at Aphrodite once on his way out. Once outside of the throne room. He turned into a sea breeze before leaving Olympus to go and find Camp Jupiter, where he had to act Roman. No problem, he'd had over two millennia of living like one already.

Percy sat in the pavilion of Olympus. Soon he would have to depart for camp Jupiter and act like another refuge. He could pull it off, he was only nineteen when he was made immortal and he looked young. The hardest part for him would be to not blow it all over his head and reveal himself to not only be Greek, but over five millennia old. Percy's black blade hummed cheerfully.

"Oh don't you start as well. It's bad enough that I'm actually doing this but what's worse is that you'll have to stay as a sword for at least the first couple of weeks. I can't have you unleashed in a camp full of hateful Romans. I know we did wonders for the peace between Greece and Rome over the years but we couldn't exactly stop certain events from happening entirely could we?" Percy asked before looking at his sword for an answer. In five thousand years he'd been able to detect the hums and vibrations of the sword very well and could easily interpret them into a strangely accurate translation. The sword hummed gloomily. It didn't want to have to be stuck like that for extended periods of time.

"I'm sorry, but until we can sort this thing out that's just the way it's going to be. Unless I rise through the ranks ridiculously fast and gain my own private quarters, then maybe we can let you free each night." Percy spoke up. This time the blade hummed very happily at this.

"Yeah you're right. We'd better get going or we're going to end up being late for our own party." Percy chuckled lightly before clicking his fingers. He appeared outside an old bargain shopper's mega store. A woman outside was holding a tray of free samples.

"Care for a sample?" She asked him sweetly enough. Percy could of course see right through this feeble attempt at a disguise. "Those four are cyanide, and that one is a really bad tofu mixture." Percy pointed out plainly. The woman's eyes widened before she turned to screech, her hair slithered underneath a wig. A gorgon. Percy knew that despite how powerful he was, one look and he'd be turned to stone. He swung his black blade out of the scabbard and across her neck. The head rolled and reluctantly turned into dust before reforming thrity seconds later, still holding the tray.

"Silly Percy Jackson. The doors of death obey Gaia now, and she holds it open for all those who do her will. She wants you dead Jackson, and that job is now mine. Free sample!?" She couldn't seem to change her tone and she couldn't seem to stop offering Percy free samples, but that was fine, he got the point.

"Tell me, do you know what happens when you ignite monster dust in Greek fire?" He asked her but before she could respond, he heard the click of a nitrous round being loaded into the chamber of his custom S&W .500 revolver. He aimed and fired one off at the Gorgon. The monster turned to dust and the nitrous and Greek fire concoction exploded her golden remains into a thousand sparkles of burning ash.

"Huh, so that's what happens." Percy nodded, "Not bad actually." He grinned before turning around. His destination was quite a few miles away, in fact he'd greatly miscalculated exactly how far he needed to be. He realized that where he'd dropped down he was between thirty and forty miles away from camp Jupiter. "What a moron I am." He said out loud.

"Well now we're starting to agree on things. I told you Jackson, you can't kill me for long." The Gorgon smiled evilly once again. "Oh, this brings back memories, finally a challenge that I can't defeat straight up. Interesting. Running it is, I hope you can keep up Gorgon." Percy grinned before breaking into a sprint and heading for the hills that held his next destination.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Aphrodite's Visit**

**Ancient Greece 2980 BC **

Percy had been in ancient Greece for ten years now and by technicality that was a third of his lifetime. To him it was no longer ancient Greece, it was just Greece, and that went without saying that it was his home. He'd had little contact with the gods since his arrival save for Poseidon who came to Percy's house every couple of months. It was much nicer than the modern day where the laws were in place to prevent that. Percy expected a normal day of training. Marksmanship of both archery and firearms. His usual sessions always consisted heavily of swordsmanship. In the ten years of solid training he'd become even more deadly and proficient with his black blade as ever, but recently he felt a strange tugging sensation in his gut whenever he used the sword. Something was happening, something that he couldn't quite place.

A strange breeze wafted through his homestead. It was coming from the front of his two story house. A sudden knock at the door woke him from the daze that he was experiencing. The aroma was very similar to the strawberry fields of camp half-blood but unless Chiron had brought him a strawberry field from the future, he didn't know who could be at his house.

He pulled back the door and much to his surprise, there stood the human form of Aphrodite. "My lady." Percy bowed deeply in front of the goddess.

"Perseus. You need not bow in front of me." She quickly told him, bringing him back up to his feet. He wondered what the goddess of love and beauty could want with him. He was just about to get to training.

"I know, but I prefer to." Percy smiled at the goddess in front of him. He swore he saw a pout before she motioned to the inside of his homestead. He nodded and moved out of the way so that she could come inside. Closing the purposely back dated doorframe, he made his way over to Aphrodite. "Can I offer you something to drink? I only have water or wine, but you know." Percy shrugged. He enjoyed the simplicity of his life the most out of everything. He needed no sustenance, so instead the water was used for washing himself, and the wine, well, he could still get drunk and enjoy the finer taste of Dionysus' brew.

"No thank you Perseus. I came to discuss with you your mission and a few other things." Aphrodite said as her eyes scanned the architecture of the building. She was certain that it was a joint craft by Hephaestus and Athena, but she let it go, it was possible that the immortal in front of her could have conceived such a design.

"Ask what you will of me goddess. I only have five thousand years in which to toughen up for the titans." Percy laughed to which Aphrodite smiled at his personal jest. His sense of humour was great, and so was his Greek for once born in America five thousand years in the future. Another gift from the gods; Hera saw no point in giving him her blessing, but a gift like no other would serve him just as well. She made sure that the moment he reached Greek soil, his natural language would be that of the gods themselves; Greek.

"Well. Firstly I would have you tell me what the idea behind your mission will achieve." Aphrodite sat herself down on the spread of pelts that Perseus had tried his best to turn into a mattress of some sort. His house was well designed but still small. Anything large would allow for an uninvited breeze to take over. So this little meeting could have gotten very awkward should the goddess of love wanted it to be.

"When I return I will turn up at the camp of old friends that we could never get along with. A member of their own will have his mind wiped and sent to the camp I grew up in. We will earn the trust of each other and when the time is right the boy will have his memories returned to him, and hopefully we can remain friends between camps this time. A great prophecy has stated that old foes bear arms at death's door. I know exactly what this means and when the time comes, I shall guide everyone against the greatest threat the gods have ever seen." Percy explained thoroughly. Aphrodite was shocked that this plan was so well thought through, but he did have the approval of a primordial god and that was good enough for her.

"So you're going to be spending the next five thousand years training and alone?" Aphrodite tried to put charm into her voice but she was disappointed to find it having no effect at all on Percy. He laughed slightly at her expression. "I'm afraid none of that will work milady, mostly because you yourself have blessed me. I now have impeccable dress sense and can resist any charmspeak, even that of your own lady of love." Percy grinned at the expression the goddess was giving off, it meant little to him after all.

"Also I don't think that I'll be alone. I've been getting some strange senses from my sword as of recently. I think there may be a development stirring from within." Percy frowned, looking down at his reflection from his obsidian black blade. The edge as sharp as ever thanks to his blessing from Hephaestus. He'd been able to create his own courtyard in which not only to train but to sharpen his skills in other aspects, like his ability to maintain his weapons and armour. The whetstone kept his blade sharp, this also helped him to maintain his facial hair at a respectable level. He'd hate to let himself get to the point of having one of those awfully long beards most people had in Greece.

"OK, so there's that. So what is your next step?" Aphrodite brought the conversation back on track. Percy though about it for a while. "I don't know how much I can reveal but I intend to train intently for a few centuries. At some point I shall depart to Sparta and the rest will remain unsaid until I do it." Percy said firmly. Aphrodite nodded, she respected that there were aspects of his mission that if told to anyone in this time, could potentially change the future in ill ways.

"That will be all for now Perseus." Aphrodite nodded calmly before standing and leaving Percy's home. "Always Perseus." Percy muttered quietly before his eyes set back on his sword.

"Who are you?" He asked absently. The sword seemed to give off a dull hum in response. Percy would have thrown it at the wall and left it alone for a few days but he'd been theorising the entire time he'd had it that there was more to the blade than Hephaestus had let on.

"Do I already know you?" He didn't really care that he was talking to his sword. He'd been more or less alone in the ten years he'd been here but knew for a fact that he was a long way away from losing his mind. He'd find out the secrets of the sword if it killed him. The sword gave a positive hum.

"OK, that sounded like a yes." Percy said, grabbing the sword and heading outside. "So how do I free you? I'm assuming that you're a person or beast inside my sword, or that you are the sword." Percy said as he began to spin the blade, always thinking about the possibilities of it all. How was it that Chronos had been able to bring a second being with him? Was it because they were trapped inside the sword. Trapped, keyword there.

"If I ask you nicely will you come out?" The sword hummed depressively. No, it was definitely trapped in there. There was no choice in the matter, at least not yet.

"Maybe I'm just not asking the right questions. But I guess it will have to wait for now, I'm not sure how to free you. But you're serving me just as well as my sword rather than as the person you are. I hope I'm doing the right thing by keeping you here and not taking you to Hephaestus." Percy grumbled slightly before getting on with the days training regime. Starting with one thousand push ups.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – The Gauntlet**

**2975 BC**

"Again!" Percy shouted at himself. He wouldn't give up until he succeeded. He'd spent the last five years creating the perfect challenge gauntlet. No mere mortal could ever complete such a obliterating regime, but Percy was neither mortal or mere in any aspect. He reset everything manually which only served to tire his muscles even further but he didn't care, he was going to keep at it until he died or succeeded. Percy's black sword hummed in agreement.

"Good, I'm glad you think so." Percy grinned as he started up at the beginning of his brutal self-punishment of sorts. On his own mark he pulled a lever which activated a set of whirring and creaking wooden pulleys that acted as a finely tuned timer. Once it reached a certain point a set of the challenges would become ready to activate. Once Percy got to the beginning of those challenges, he would pull another lever that released a weight that stopped his timer and it would continue to make the challenge after his current one available. Percy knew what he was doing but he truly had created a devious gauntlet.

"Let's do this!" He shouted as a personal battle cry to get his blood going once again. He had become a central point of interest for the gods over the years. They'd found him fascinating and couldn't help but wonder how strong he was going to be when his mission finished if he'd made this much progress in fifteen years. The first lever went up and the moment Percy ran on a single elevated wooden beam he jumped and spun mid-air so as to avoid a vertical guillotine that would surely have hurt him a lot. With the blessing of Hades which Percy was now certain the god hadn't the power to give, he wouldn't have suffered any fatal damage at the hands of the guillotine anyway, but it most certainly would have hurt.

Landing on one foot perfectly balanced on the other side of the wooden beam he continued to run until his neck started to tingle. The fine hairs had been tinged by something. Instinctively he turned and splayed his hands outwards, his sword still in one hand. A ball of water had erupted outwards from Percy himself and continued to go until it had extinguished the entire burning frame that had triggered.

He'd only just begun but his toughest challenge awaited him yet, the impending wall that had no hand holds at all. His plan was simple, to get a boost then use his sword to shimmy to the top. He couldn't afford to lose momentum though or he would fall yet again. He ran at full speed before using the blessing of Zeus to thrust him upwards. He had small control over the winds and could quite easily use it to elevate him small amounts. That was good, he managed to plant his feet on the twenty foot mark. He kept using his small influence over the wind to keep him going straight upwards as he swiped his blade into the wall before removing it and doing it all over again at ridiculously fast speeds. A few seconds later and he had successfully scrambled his way to the top and stabbed his sword proudly in the fifty foot mark before pulling it and himself up and over the top of his worst enemy for the past few months.

On the other side was a pool of water, it was a shallow pool of water but it wasn't intended to soften his landing any. The immortal demi-god fell gracefully before turning in mid-air. Halfway down the water boomed out of its resting place to meet Percy's falling form. He used it even further than he thought he would as it turned into a speeding wave before launching him the rest of the length of the pool.

Percy landed boots side up before turning back and flipping his middle finger up at what he'd come to name the 'Wall of Zeus' before thunder rumbled overhead. He quickly bowed in the direction of Olympus to appease the man himself before turning back to the rest of his gauntlet.

"Let's see how far across we can get now then hey?" He looked at his blade. It came alive with a gratifying hum which made Percy smirk. "That's what I thought." He said, giving it a spin for dramatic effect. Percy broke into another sprint. This time he was running into a closed off arena with a domed roof. The arena's door shut on him, causing darkness all around him. In the ceiling of the roof was a single hatch with a ladder hanging down from it, providing partial light.

"Alright Hephaestus, let's see what your best automatons can do." Percy grinned, his attitude had changed. He was long gone from being the nervous boy from camp half-blood. He was even further from being the cold and cautious hunter that aided Artemis. Perseus Jackson was the strongest immortal demi-god in history and he planned to let history know it.

The creaking of metal against metal told his senses that he was surrounded by early prototypes of the automatons that he'd fought with so many times in the past. "OK let's see what you've got, light us up." Percy said out loud. The black blade hummed happily before it cast a black light over everything, the illumination was a heavily taxing spell for a black object as it was creating and sourcing light of its natural opposite, but Percy had found that as he had gotten stronger, so had the blade, and that was something that he liked the most.

The arena had a faint shine to it and Percy could clearly see the black light reflect from the celestial bronze automatons. One with four legs scuttled forwards extremely fast. Percy back stepped twice to get enough room between him and the slicing arms before he kneeled and swiped once with the black sword. The automaton crumpled into a heap of whirring gears and plates of celestial bronze.

"Who's next?" Percy asked but he heard a scream outside of the arena somewhere. He immediately thought it odd that someone would be so close to his home but scolded himself for not looking into it sooner. "Automatons. Repair sequence initiate, exercise over!" Percy demanded. The doors opened and light flooded in. Percy jumped straight for the ladder and rocketed on top of the arena dome. He could clearly see the stretch of land between himself and his home half a mile in the distance. A woman was running frantically around the building trying to get help. Chasing her were three giant birds that looked like they were bred to kill.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Stymphalians**

"Stymphalians." Percy growled loudly. The black blade in his hand hummed violently, matching his expression perfectly. "Let's go." He told it as he turned into a huge wave of water and thundered across the plains between his home and his personal gauntlet. He covered the distance with ease and immediately turned back into his form outside the house. The woman ran up to him with terror in her eyes, she had cuts all over her body. "In the house, I'll take care of them." Percy told her as he rushed up to the doors and booted it open before pulling the door shut once again. He moved away from the house to get the attention of the man eating birds.

"Hello beasties." Percy grunted unhappily. He was just about to set his record for the training gauntlet when his happened, still he couldn't leave that vulnerable woman to fend for herself, especially against Stymphalians. He didn't know how he instantly recognised the metallic like birds, but he guessed it had something to do with the blessing of Athena, or perhaps it was another of Hera's gifts.

The three birds screeched in unisons before the first launched a volley of razor sharp metal feathers that all bounced harmlessly off of Percy's bare chest. Using the blessing of Aphrodite he often opted for wearing black combat boots and army print pants. Though he should have changed that before approaching a mortal. He cursed his stupidity before continuing. He wore nothing topside because of the blazing heat. Percy decided that while the razor sharp feathers couldn't harm him, he didn't particularly feel like having another round of them.

Percy held the black blade in his hand and had his revolver firmly in the other hand. He loved this combination and this was the first time in fifteen years that he'd been able to kill something. The first bird came low for a swipe at the immortal with its bronze beak. Percy ran to meet the challenge and jumped using its own body to rise and meet the other two. Using his small manipulation of the wind he turned his body upside down as he flew past the first of the bird. He unloaded a single round from his revolver into the skull of the first bird, the force of the weapon propelling him higher into the air long enough for him to turn and swipe the black blade across the body of the second Stymphalian that was looking at him with a murderous glare before turning to gold dust. He landed with a soft thud on the roof of his house before holstering his gun and keeping the black blade in sight.

The last remaining bird was looking wearily at the black blade like it had just insulted him. Percy glanced down and noticed that the blade was indeed humming rapidly, like letting off a long list of insults. "You done?" He asked the blade, bringing it up to his face until he saw his own reflection in it. The blade hummed happily before they got back into focus. The last bird screeched before letting off an unrelenting volley of metal feathers. Percy laughed at the feeble last ditch effort. He concentrated on his power of the winds before spinning and slicing his blade perfectly across the centre of an incoming feather. It ricochet precisely where he'd wanted it to go and sliced right through the last Stymphalian bird's neck.

All three birds had been turned to dust and now the only thing left to do was to see if the scared woman was alright. Percy jumped down from his own roof and knocked on the door. "It's ok you can come out now." Percy told her carefully. The door burst open and the woman grabbed Percy in her arms. "Oh thank you Perseus, how can I ever repay you!?" The woman asked frantically. Percy hadn't told her his name. It was only then that Percy noticed how naturally beautiful she was.

"You're no mere mortal." Percy sighed. Aphrodite pouted and put her hands on her hips before turning back into her godly looking form. She looked annoyed by no small means. "What gave me away?" She asked sourly. Percy couldn't help but laugh at that. He could list a number of things but the most prominent was the fact that she'd called him Perseus.

"I never told you my name. You ran out of the house and said 'Oh thank you Perseus.' It might help not to give away a key thing like that." Percy laughed once again before turning back towards his gauntlet before he realised that she'd just ruined his first successful attempt. "Now I'll have to try that again tomorrow." He grumbled before walking back into his house. His attempt at ignoring the goddess had worked, she vanished without a trace, leaving Percy to continue his training.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Camp Jupiter**

**Current Day**

"Run, run, run, you can't catch me!" Percy shouted back to his pursuer with glee. He'd lost track of low long he'd been running for but he wasn't even breaking a sweat. The Gorgon on the other hand was struggling greatly with the task she'd been presented with. Frankly Percy found it quite disrespectful that Gaia would only send two Gorgons after him. He'd lost sight of the other one ten miles back. She clearly wasn't up to scratch on her cardio as her sister was.

"Shut up!" Stheno screamed at him. He loved what he was doing for a living. Five thousand years on and he could toy around with Gorgons.

"What's up, can't catch the gingerbread man?" Percy chuckled before turning on his heel and releasing the power inside him. A wave erupted from the man's fingertips. He picked this precise moment to do this because of their geometry. He'd been leading her up the side of the immense hilltop for at least half an hour now. The wave knocked her down and she lost all of her free samples.

"That should give me time enough to get to camp Jupiter." Percy said, seemingly to himself before his sword hummed happily in agreement.

"Yes I know, we're nearly there." Percy frowned. He hated having to keep the sword that way, it needed to be free. He found himself standing at a cliff edge. "Well, we've done this thousands of times." He grunted before he let himself slide down the practically sheer edged cliff. One foot supported him and the other foot guided his path. He was basically surfing down a raw cliff edge. Before he hit the bottom he jumped and used his influence over the wind to help him clear the fence that was put in place so that motorists didn't crash into the cliff and cause rocks to fall. He ran along the side of the road until he spotted an old lady sitting in a chair looking quite expired.

"Oh there you are dearie, say could you give an old lady some help?" She asked rather sweetly. Percy narrowed his eyes, no random old woman would be sitting by the side of the road waiting for an ancient demi-god.

"Hera you have legs that work. Lift yourself up and stop insulting me." Percy told her before glancing back at the way he'd come. The Gorgons were starting to catch up. He didn't see how that was possible considering he'd just shunted one off of the side of a near mountain like hilltop.

"I'm Juno actually. I'm helping you to fit into your role in camp Jupiter. If they see you going across the little Tiber carrying an old woman that turns into a goddess in the middle of their camp they will no doubt accept you as one of their own. It will be up to you to succeed from there. The entrance is only a mile that way." Juno said cheerily as she hopped into Percy's outstretched arms.

The black blade hummed a little angrily at the goddess in its master's arms. "I know, I know, don't lecture me about this as well." Percy grunted which didn't lesson the humming. When they finally got to the entrance there were two sentries posted on guard duty. A chubby Asian guy that also looked as strong as an ox and a dark haired girl with a sad glint in her eye.

"State your business here." The man said in a threatening voice as he notched an arrow in his bow. He'd better be ready to have that thing shoved down his throat should fire on him, Percy thought to himself.

"Well, I'm carrying an increasingly heavy god of Olympus and I'm being chased by two Gorgons that won't stay dead." He said before glancing at the girl who looked away at his words. It seemed that it wasn't only Gorgons that weren't staying dead. This girl had seen a lot in her time. Percy felt a tinge of sympathy for her. "Alright inside now. Let's go we've got Gorgons on our tail!" The big man started shouted. A few alarms went off inside the little tunnel. Percy grunted as he forced himself onwards. "Are you purposely making yourself heavier Juno?" Percy whispered quietly enough for only him to hear.

"I wondered how physically strong you are, is it so much to ask for me to find out without words?" The god asked back with a humoured laugh. Percy grunted yet again in response. The black blade buzzed angrily in agreement. The exit the tunnel and just in time, it had collapsed in behind them all. The Gorgons had only just come out on the other side as well. Percy crossed the river and felt a pain flow through him like when he jumped into the river Styx in order to fight against Kronos. Percy pushed onwards and set the goddess down on the bank on the other side of the river. The boy and girl that he'd met from the tunnel also came across. "This river is fucking painful!" He cursed as he waded back through it. The pain quickly subsided and he was happy to see that he still had all of his blessings from the gods. The two Gorgons quickly stepped into view. Romans were piling out of the encampment from all sides, still staying on their respective sides.

Percy pulled out the black blade and his revolver. His choice of weaponry gained many hushed gasps from the Romans. He liked that, he'd set himself many legends over the years. Explaining himself without revealing to be THE Perseus Jackson was going to be difficult. The first Gorgon screeched to which Percy pulled the trigger on his revolver and caused her to explode all over the river. He willed the river to obey him and he kept the Gorgon's golden remains from reforming. The second Gorgon lunged and swiped at his chest but her hand just bounced off harmlessly. Percy drove his sword straight through the Gorgon's heart. "Do it!" He shouted at the blade. A second later the essence of the Gorgon was absorbed into the sword, making it glow bright white before returning to the regular black. Percy's sword was the only remaining weapon that was able to absorb he power of a fallen enemy if the wielder so chose to. Percy wouldn't usually do this, but with the doors of death allowing fallen monsters to return instantly, he was left with little choice. The Gorgon's golden dust remains fell through the air slowly before they turned black then into an ash grey before they disappeared completely.

The golden dust of the other Gorgon was desperately trying to reform but Percy was having none of it. "As a child of the sea god I will you to never be reformed!" Percy shouted. This would take a lot of power even from someone like him. He rose into his god like watery form, his features still easy to make out despite being made from solid water. His power caused the entire river to swell around him before pulsing the monster dust downstream and clear of the Roman camp. Percy returned to his normal state and left the river completely dry.

"Thank you for carrying me Percy Jackson." Juno said as she retained her human but godly appearance. More gasps went up. Percy faintly heard someone choke out his name. "Percy Jackson?" It said in disbelief. The god disappeared and Percy had to focus on the one who'd said his name. A leader of the Romans if Percy had ever seen one. She had beautiful features and long dark hair. He recognized her. She was on Circe's island, some five thousand years ago for Percy.

"Reyna. Things couldn't be easy could they?" Percy nodded at the typicality of it all. This wasn't good, the leader of the Romans and in his past Percy had burned down their home by accident.

"At least you have the courtesy of remembering what you did." Reyna spat, confronting Percy in front of the gathered Romans. Percy's black blade hummed violently causing Reyna to take a step back. "Where in Hades did you get that? And that gun, they both belonged to…" Reyna stopped, her eyes wide as she regarded the ancient demi-god in front of her. In that single moment she realized that he was THE Perseus Jackson. "Come, we've got a lot to talk about." She said, ushering him forwards with her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – The Phoenix**

**2500 BC Greece**

A hooded man walked the streets of Greece. All around him the city had built up within the blink of an eye. The blink of an eye to a man who was over five centuries old. The bright sea green eye almost shone out of the middle of the low hood. He walked through the sewer exits so that he would remain undetected. He'd been set a task from Artemis in order to prove himself to the god of the hunt. He decided that the best way to get his mark and to achieve full mobility was with a bow. He wore a sleeveless hood, revealing his muscular and lean arms. They weren't over the top in mass but one look at the man and you knew that he was not someone to be taken lightly. The hood was more of a cloak but didn't go down to his knees, more his arm's length. The bottom half of the man was a finely crafted black combat trousers and polished to perfection black combat boots. The man stalked through the conjoining alleys. He'd been tracking this mark for three years and was not about to let it get away again. He heard a faint sound of fire blazing across the night sky and knew that he was dead on top of the target.

The Black sword that was sat comfortably in its scabbard hummed gently at his side, he would have replied but he didn't want to give the target any reason to flee. He could feel the eyes of the gods on him as he padded his way through the streets. It sounded like the target had set up shot in a nearby tower. Just his luck. He couldn't use his powers over water to get him up there because the sound of rushing water would spook the mark, and the sound of unnatural air manipulation would also get it to freak. He realized that he was having to do this the old fashioned way, by using his upper body strength of which he had a clear abundance of.

Percy silently grabbed the side of the tower. He wondered what brilliant mind had created the architecture for the tiles to this beast. It offered him practically no grip or hand holds. He was scaling the building with nothing more than his impossibly strong hands and strength of willpower. He got to near the top where he slowed himself and his breathing. The streets below him would offer a nasty fall should he be forced off of the edge. He was at the northern most facing side and could tell right away that his tactical decision hadn't quite worked out well for him. He peeked his head over the edge of the ledge he'd clambered up to and there it was, the legendary bird that Artemis had tasked him with hunting. The Phoenix. From what Artemis had told Percy, there could only ever exist one Phoenix at a time, it was an immortal bird that whenever it died would burst into flames, and from those ashes a new bird would rise. The bird turned its head to face Percy instantly and saw an immediate threat and rightly so. Percy's plan was to kill the bird and take the new fledgling bird and give it to Artemis as she had wanted. As a baby Phoenix it would be easily impressionable into becoming loyal to the goddess.

The bird took flight in a fiery blaze that shocked Percy. The Black sword hummed hysterically at his repeated failure. "Oh no you don't!" Percy shouted in angst. He flipped backwards off of the wall and aimed his bow, once chance, one shot. The arrow flew and because of his combined blessings from the gods of archery, the arrow flew right through the legendary bird which then crashed on the rooftop of another building. A fiery blaze began to ignite in it's place. "Finally!" Percy shouted before remembering that it was the early hours of the morning. He clamped a hand over his mouth but had seemingly forgotten the most immediate of his problems. He saw the ground hurtling towards him from below and remembered that he had just been blasted off of the tower by the Phoenix. Percy flipped his body using his control over the air which had gotten a lot stronger in the years he'd been training. The time would soon be upon him for the first of his many missions in the past, but for now he'd opted for training and assisting the gods in any ways he could.

Percy ran and used his almost legendary skills of navigating the buildings up and around, or simply straight over them in order to get to that burning baby Phoenix. Through his years of training he'd become extremely proficient with parkour and found it necessary for his own survival. Simply running was usually good enough but when there was an obstacle or a building in the way, what could he do then? Fighting was not always going to be an option he got the uneasy feeling. Finally pulling himself up the last edge with ease, he walked over to where he saw the bird chirping happily. If an animal could have a smile then Percy knew that this was it. He picked up the bird using both hands and walked off of the side of the building, using his wind manipulation to create a cushion to carefully lift him down from the sheer fall. It was a century year which meant that he had to report in to Olympus to inform them of his progress anyway, so he saw no better reason than now to go to Olympus. "Come on fella, let's get you to Artemis." Percy smiled. He'd never spent three years hunting something in his entire life. That was a long life full of hunting and tracking that he'd taken on and now he'd finally taken down his most legendary mark.

"You know, for someone that's basically plagued my thoughts for the past three years, you're actually kind of cute aren't you." Percy grumbled, still holding the fire breathing baby bird cradled in his hands. He opted for going the easy way to Olympus but decided that a Phoenix wouldn't do very well underwater no matter how powerful his influence over the seas had become. He had to carry the bird to Olympus the natural way.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Revelations**

Dawn was rising and Percy noticed that someone was seemingly waiting for him in the distance. A woman was standing there in a toga. The person had a great figure but it was still too far for Percy to comment on anything else. "What do you think? Are they here to hurt us or help us? Nobody stands alone at dawn waiting for regular mortals." Percy muttered. The sword hummed unhelpfully. Percy could now fully understand them, even when they were as his sword. The Phoenix chirped happily as ever. It had previously been asleep in his hands while Percy walked on through the night. He'd tracked the elder Phoenix to the southernmost village of Athens and was about to leave the area when he realized what must have been going on. It must have been Athena waiting for him.

"Young Perseus." She greeted him when he became within earshot. Percy bowed slightly, "Lady Athena. What can I do for you today?" He said with the utmost respect. His father and Athena were almost constantly at each other's necks, so he didn't know what she might want with him.

"It isn't what you can do for me, it's what I can do for you." She said as she took another step forwards. Percy didn't know what she was talking about, but felt a little vulnerable in front of a goddess holding nothing more than a baby Phoenix.

"I did not properly thank you for not getting involved in the war over my city. I have no doubts that Poseidon asked, most likely begged you to take action and I have no doubts that had you done it, then this wouldn't be MY city." Athena told him casually. Percy focused on what she was saying. Of course he hadn't gotten involved, even despite how much it had felt like he'd betrayed his father, but he wasn't sent back in time to help his father become the most powerful Olympian, he'd come back to ensure the peace Greeks and Romans was salvageable.

"Of course my lady. I would be proud to stand by my father for nearly any cause, but I am not a biased man. I recognise that a quarrel between gods needs to be handled by gods." Percy responded. Athena looked slightly taken back by Percy's show of intelligence.

"For a son of one with your father's reputation for intelligence, you have come a very long way from the tree." Athena told him. Percy always wondered exactly how old that saying was, and it appeared that he had a basis for at least four thousand years, but that wasn't important right now.

"I thank you for the compliment kind lady, but like you said, it's a case of what you can do for me, and right now I have a great distance to cover by using only my feet. I cannot take the baby Phoenix near the water. Could you assist me great goddess of wisdom?" Percy said with a bow one last time. If brown nosing gods was a class then he knew that he'd have aced it completely. He didn't want to have this attitude near them but it was important, and if he hadn't been carrying the baby Phoenix with him then he would no doubt have been happy to go the distance alone. Alone was never really alone for Percy when he had his black blade.

"Of course, that is what I came to offer you after all. Let us go, the gods eagerly await your return." Athena told him as she began to look like she was engulfed in gold light. When Percy blinked again he noticed that he was at the summit of mount Olympus. The air was thinner though that wasn't a problem for Percy at all anymore. Athena gave him a small smile before she too had disappeared, presumably to go inside the throne room where they were all no doubt awaiting him.

Percy pushed open the doors of the throne room and saw the eager faces around him. He still had his hood and combat trousers combination and it looked ever so odd. Percy walked in and kneeled in front of the council. "Gods of Olympus. I would require just a single moment before we continue with our century round meeting." Percy asked, head still low. The baby Phoenix remained quiet in his hands but looked up happily. Zeus of course would allow anything that Percy asked for, he was the favourite demi-god for each of the gods, except maybe Ares.

Percy stood and went over to the throne of Artemis where he kneeled once again, this time his head raised to meet her eyes. "Lady Artemis, goddess of the hunt. I have after three years completed the task you set of me. Hopefully this has proven my worth to you. I present you with the only Phoenix in existence, in its baby stage. The bird will be easily impressionable and have its loyalty instilled into the goddess of the hunt." Percy told her. He gave the bird a slight nudge and a second later it took a shaky first flight before elevating right up to the goddesses eyes. It chirped happily before doing a quick lap of the god before coming to a rest in her hand.

"You have done very well Perseus. I am impressed and thankful." Artemis nodded. The black blade hummed incredulously. Percy made a mental note to scold them later before he went back to the centre of the meeting room.

"Tell us of your progress Perseus. How goes your mission?" Zeus asked with a raised eyebrow. He was sure to have kept his eye on his favourite demi-god over the years. Percy had met each and every one of the gods outside of Olympus in his years, each asking him of different requests, some were a lot easier to accept than others. Zeus had once asked him to kill a child of Hades but Perseus had respectfully refused, noting that they were his family and he would never harm them.

"It goes incredibly well Lord Zeus. I am far stronger than many of Gaia's minions. I am fast approaching the power of yourselves. I do not have any desire for you to test this against me via trial by combat however so don't get too excited. There is also a strange revelation about my blade." Percy grinned at he wielded the blade in a manner that none of the gods seemed to see as effective. A moment later the sword extended and glowed a bright white. When the light had faded there stood a young woman instead of Percy's sword.

"Son, explain." Poseidon said sternly. He wasn't angry but was extremely confused by what had happened. "That wife of mine is up to her old tricks." Hephaestus grumbled casually from his throne. Aphrodite threw her hands in the air when all eyes went to her. "I know it looks like my work, but it certainly isn't or at least… It isn't from this time." She grinned when she understood exactly what Hephaestus had just said. "You truly are a genius." She told him with a certain glint in her eye.

Percy chuckled slightly. He noticed the glare he was getting from the pair of obsidian black eyes that glanced at him. Her eyes matched her plaited hair perfectly and Percy could tell almost straight away whatever she was thinking just from the look in her eyes. He'd had the past five hundred years to understand the hums and sounds of the blade, but he'd had the past eighty years to understand her as a person.

"Gods of Olympus this is what happens when you rescue Olympus many times over." He said, pointing to Zoë. Naturally, none of the gods quite knew what he was talking about. He sighed a little bit, but he knew he'd have to explain sooner or later.

"I'll try to explain this as best I can. From my previous lifetime this is Zoë Nightshade. She was a Hesperide, a daughter of Atlas. She was cast out from the garden she was guarding when she helped a certain hero to complete a task set by the gods. None of this has actually happened yet so I'm remaining to keep certain aspects of this unnamed for the safety of us all. Zoë joined the hunters of Artemis and remained that way ever since, hating men for all eternity. Until she met me." Percy explained feeling a little smug at his greatness. Artemis narrowed her eyes instantly.

"Ugh, not what I meant." Percy paled at bit, noticing the mistake in his words. He was wise to correct them so quickly, "What I meant was that when we met I showed her that not all men are bad. I myself am a rather decent guy. I saved Lady Artemis life personally on a few different occasions, even taking the prison of Atlas off of her shoulders to free her." Percy received stunned looks from the Olympians as he had expected.

"Zoë died saving Olympus on that day and I remain to be the only male that she has ever trusted in her entire life. When the gods decided to send me back they also had a gift for me, a companion that no longer belonged in that time line. Hades brought her soul out of Elysium and over to Aphrodite and Hephaestus who managed to successfully seal her inside the black blade. Over the years I have had my suspicions but nearly a century ago I finally managed to release her from her prison. She IS my sword." Percy explained. Hephaestus looked prouder than ever, even donning a smug grin of his own.

Finally after a few minutes of silence, Ares ungracefully broke it, "That's some next level shit right there." He chuckled. Percy rolled his eyes at the exact same time as Zoë and unfortunately Aphrodite noticed it. "Oh they're SO cute!" She basically squealed. Percy sighed at the same time before turning back to the Olympians.

"Aside from this, my training has continued as usual. I do not expect for my mission to become effective for another millennia but I will still keep myself grounded as best as possible. If that is all." Percy motioned towards the door. Zeus dismissed everyone but much to Percy's surprise they all remained in the throne room, waiting for Percy to leave. He didn't want to make it anymore awkward than it already was. He held out his hand for Zoë who took it and once again glowed a bright white before she turned back into his extremely powerful sword. Percy grinned and clicked his fingers, the next moment he was gone and there was only a faint smell of salty sea breeze left in the air.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - Busted**

**A/N: I've gotten annoyed at constantly looking up timelines for everything so let's just say AU for the ease of the Ancient Greek parts. I did say AU in the description but this really means it so yeah, hopefully you guys can get the gist of what I mean. **

**Ancient Greece 2450 BC**

Percy had the black blade in his hands, Zoe encased happily inside it. He became so much more powerful when he wielded the blade that he was linked to in many ways. Out of everything that did occur between Percy and the gods it was made very clear that there was no romance between Percy and the ex Hunter of Artemis. While she had died and been resurrected, Zoe was still true to her oath that she'd once made and above all else didn't see Percy in any way other than that of a brother.

Aphrodite seemed to have seen that as an open invitation for her to pursue Percy to her leisure. It really wasn't but Percy couldn't bear to tell that to one of his favourite goddesses. Favourite goddess right behind, Artemis and Athena, Hestia, then finally Hera. He liked saying it that way, because that way it didn't sound negative, but it also wasn't obvious to the goddess of love that Percy wasn't at all interested in her.

**A/N: There, I've quelled both of the main romance options in two paragraphs. Curious about who the coupling is? Have a guess in the reviews. If anyone gets it right in a review, I'll add in the PercyX? in the very next chapter, enjoy ;) **

There was a subtle flash behind Percy and had he not been fresh in the day as opposed to already completed several hours of high intensity training, he would not have heard it, but today, his senses were as sharp as ever. He turned to the weak primordial of time.

"Perseus. It's good to see you my friend. You're looking as young as ever." Chronos quipped with a big smile spread across his face. Percy was extremely confused at the visit.

"Well, immortality tends to do that to you." Percy beamed before he realized that it was Chronos and that he'd made another trip back through time.

"Lord Chronos. I thought you could only make one trip?" Percy asked, the look on his face was priceless to the lord of time.

"One trip with extra luggage Perseus. It was you plus the soul in the sword. Very taxing. I however can traverse time like you would swim through a river. It's a part of me boy. Now, how are you progressing? It's been around five hundred years since I left you so I'm unimaginably happy that you've survive this long." Chronos smiled once again.

"Better than expected. Should I want to I could go toe to toe with many Olympians, possibly more than one at a time. I have only become that much stronger with my best friend by my side every step of the way." Percy grinned as he brought the black blade into view. She hummed humourlessly to the god and the immortal around her. Chronos laughed as if the hum had been plain English.

"Isn't that the truth? Anyway Perseus I have other matters to attend to, is there anything that I can do for you?" Chronos asked at last, making his check up a short one.

"Nothing comes to mind my lord. How frequent would your visits be? I can imagine I'll be moving around a lot more in the coming years and a friendly face aside from the Olympians might be refreshing every now and then." Percy explained.

"I'll come to check on you every five centuries my boy. If that's everything, good luck for now." Chronos beamed another smile at Percy before disappearing. Zoe hummed something and Percy just grinned. "Well then, I guess you won't mind another twelve hours of close quarter's combat training." Percy laughed as the black blade turned into a beautiful woman in front of him.

**Ancient Greece 2000 BC**

"Perseus. Come on you know you can't hide from me, we're empathically linked!" Zoe shouted down the hallways of Percy's vastly improved upon house. She heard a faint curse coming from the primitive food pantry before Percy seemingly materialized in the homestead.

"It's Percy." Percy reminded her automatically. A millennia of living with Nightshade and she purposely got his name wrong every single day.

"OK Perseus if you insist. You have to go to Olympus. We've only another month left and they've probably been expecting your visit all year." Zoe said calmly. She was stern but also the exact kind of person that Percy would need for him to be kept in line throughout his years as an immortal. Zoe was picked by Artemis when Aphrodite skirted around the question. Basically she'd asked the goddess of the hunt who in his entire life would be able to keep Percy focused and on track for an eternity. Artemis told her that Zoe was the person they would need, but it had saddened her at the sudden remembrance of her best friend.

"Yes I know. Will you be joining me?" He asked back, the immature grin replaced with a look of maturity. He was incredibly handsome when he wasn't being a jackass. Many women had tried to seduce him in his time alive but none had succeeded. He often excused himself as simply being too busy for romance, either that or he was looking for someone specific but could never find that one person.

"No. You're a big boy, you can go and visit the immortal gods of Olympus on your own." Zoe said without the slightest hint of sarcasm. Percy swore that he could see her crack a small smile but when it didn't spread into a grin he simply sighed and clicked his finger. He travel via moisture molecules through the air, it was practically instant. He arrived at the grand throne room of Olympus but since his last visit the mountain looked like a practically different place. It seemed that Athena had found spare time to design some new architecture and Hephaestus had time to build. Percy was overall impressed, it was much better than the modern Olympus, at least in Percy's eyes it was. Percy opened the doors to the throne room to see half the council assembled. Once Zeus saw Percy he summoned the others via a lightning bolt into the sky. Soon enough they were all there.

"Lords and ladies of Olympus, my apologies for leaving my report so late in the year. I have been very busy these past few years in tracking down an extremely dangerous man whom I believed to have been killed off long ago. It seems that he too had found a way to come back through the timeline." Percy said with a frown. He remembered exactly how much of a pain in the ass the lad had been for him.

"Such an enemy exists? You should have informed us, we would have assisted you in smiting him down immediately." Zeus thundered, slightly angry that Percy had withheld such information. Percy quickly held his hand up in defence.

"With all due respect Lord Zeus, this man is no simple mortal. He is the demi-god son of a primordial god." Percy told them. Zeus had to do a double take.

"Percy what primordial would you be talking about?" Hades sounded anxious, it wasn't every day that Percy made the lord of the dead nervous. Or maybe it was, there was power irradiating from Percy in extreme amounts, he had the same effect on most mortals that the gods themselves did.

"My archenemy is the immortal demi-god son of Tartarus." Percy explained. It looked like a number of the gods simply paled at that which made Percy chuckle slightly. He knew that he had it under control, despite how powerful his enemy was.

"If you supposedly have the situation under control then why have you not vanquished him already?" Ares asked with a sneer. It seemed that no matter how great Percy became, Ares would still hate him, luckily Percy didn't care either way.

"He is wiser than most give him credit for. I could truly dispose of him for eternity if I could land the finishing blow with my black blade but he has incredible reflexes and instincts. He always kills himself before I get the chance to finish him. Ten years of reforming is nothing compared to having your essence destroyed forever." Percy told the god of war like it was completely obvious.

"Very well, we shall leave the matter in your hands, it is obvious that Tartarus' son has no intentions of challenging us gods in this timeline so the situations is yours to deal with how you see fit." Zeus nodded, seemingly pleased with Percy's report. Percy nodded before deciding that this was it for the time being.

Percy left the throne room and looked around Olympus. Taking in a big breathe he felt a wave of euphoria rush over him as the world around him was beginning to advance. He'd lived for one thousand years in the ancient Greek civilisations. That was one fifth of his colossal trip through time.

"Only four thousand years left." Percy grinned before snapping his fingers and appearing at his home where Zoe was cooking something. The smell of a boar's hind quarters hung happily in the air. Percy loved food so much, yet he didn't exactly need sustenance, it was just another thing he needed to cope with the loneliness, or at least it was until he freed Zoe from the black blade prison. He couldn't have asked for a better friend to live through time with.

"It went well. I had to inform the gods of that blasted son of Tartarus. He's becoming more persistent. The beasts he sends at me I'm sure aren't even from the Greek mythologies anymore. I'm certain that there are other cultures and monsters out there just waiting for me to hunt down. Sadly I cannot detect the presence of anymore gods; that would be interesting though." Zoe looked at Percy with a raised eyebrow, never once interrupting his ramblings, "Never mind fighting Titans and Giants, let's fight gods of another culture. Thor, he was a fun guy right?" Percy grinned at his own insanity in that brief moment before laughing at Zoe's confused expression.

"Maybe not. Anyway, I've got an expedition planned. One that you'll probably stay as a sword by choice for." Percy said calmly. Zoe looked at him, still not saying a word but after she slowly raised her eyebrow once again Percy crumbled.

"We're going somewhere very cold." He hinted, still loving to play games with her.

"But Percy I don't wanna. Greece has given me such a nice tan." Zoe actually pouted at him.

"I know, but we need to start making a public name for ourselves. Soon we're going to have to seek out Chiron. We'll help him for a few centuries and after that I'll be going to Sparta. We're going to become a reliable source for the royal family. Somewhere down the line in eight hundred years or so we're going to be called upon by a King Menelaus. We're going to fight in the war of Troy." Percy explained. He loved it when he got to explain big wars that he was going to take part in. The fall of Troy would be an experience like no other for Percy though for it was a war between man not monsters. Sure the gods will be taking sides but Percy doubted that even any of the gods would dare to challenge the beast he was sure to become in another eight hundred years.

"OK, so where are we going that's cold?" Zoe asked once she'd managed to digest that Percy was planning on fighting in the war of Troy. She was both excited and a little concerned. He would end up killing many mortal men and she wondered exactly how that might play out on his conscience. She feared that it might change him for the worse but she knew that he would only get stronger from the experience. Percy was the most untameable person she knew, he would never purposely falter from his unwavering loyalty and good morals.

"I am unsure what the province is called in this time but the only beings residing there right now are Hyperborean giants. Zoe we're going to Serbia. I'm undertaking a serious hunting expedition in the hopes of either confirming or diminishing my theory about the other monsters." Percy told her. The expression on Zoe's face humoured Percy ever so slightly.

"Yeah, I'm staying inside that sword of yours and if I come out you're using Aphrodite's blessing to give me five layers of under armour." Zoe told him sternly. She was met with his laugh before he left the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Killing A God**

**1999 BC – Siberia**

"Percy." Zoe said out loud. They were walking up a mountainside. Their shoulders covered in a thick layer of snow that had started to fall all around them.

"Yes?" He asked her not turning around for her. He was tracking something incredibly large, a dangerous creature that had left an entire forest in splinters. Judging by the tracks that Percy had spotted from a ridiculous distance thanks to the blessing of Artemis, he had managed to count at least four pawed limbs.

"It's cold. And you're tracking a dragon by the way." Zoe told him at last. Percy stopped and looked around, seeing the exact shape of the tracks that he was following.

"Hmm, yeah you're right. It's a big one though, could be a drakon but this far north? I doubt it. I think we might be following some kind of ice dragon if that makes sense." Percy took in the scene around them, it was slowly getting less visible but he saw a shadow move across the landscape a couple of miles away, it was huge, and Percy wasn't exaggerating, it was HUGE.

Percy waved his hand and thanks to the blessing of Hephaestus he conjured some pure heat that sent a shiver down Zoe's spine. A wide smile spread across her face.

"I wasn't doing it for you Zoe. I'm doing this to attract our dragon. Sword mode, now." Percy's face was stern, Zoe knew that when he was like this, it was better not to question him, ever. She did as she was told and a second later the contact between the black blade and Percy caused untold amounts of power to almost make the ground quake when Percy walked. He noticed the building sized shadow stop and hesitate in the distance before it changed direction and bolted up one of the mountains. It was no doubt coming to investigate exactly what the heat source was.

Percy miscalculated the exact speed in which a colossal beast could move. It was upon him before he could do much else other than defend against the clawed hand that was bigger than him. The black blade was made form Hephaestus' strongest metal, the likes of which THIS Hephaestus didn't even possess yet. The clawed hand scrapped away from Zoe's indestructible form and much to the dragon's surprise Percy launched himself forwards and cut behind one of its front legs which brought its head down into the snow before him. Percy rematerialized in front of its gaping maw knowing that he was fully fireproof thanks to Hephaestus.

"Such a magnificent beast as well Zoe. It's a shame that its existence doesn't answer any of my questions." Percy frowned, looking into the huge black eyes of the snow coloured dragon.

"And what questions would those be little mortal?" The dragon asked Percy. Percy wasn't sure if he'd heard it right but he definitely heard the dragon say something. It wasn't unheard of for a monster to possess speech skills, but a dragon? He'd never met a dragon that could talk before.

"And it talks. What do you know. Magnificent dragon I came seeking answers to whether or not there are gods and monsters of other cultures in different parts of the world to that of my own." Percy's language had grudgingly turned back to English at this point, seeing as the dragon had spoken in English yet he could definitely understand when Percy first spoke to Zoe in Greek.

"Little mortal you are looking at a god." The dragon snapped at him. Percy grinned slightly.

"Huh, you're a little weak for a god don't you think? What is your godly domain?" Percy asked loud enough for the dragon to hear him.

"I am the god of the superior race that you have so eloquently dubbed as dragons. Being their god I have taken their form for many years." The dragon had such a glint of pride that Percy nearly felt bad. He might spare this one god seeing as it had answered all of Percy's questions, but then again the god was going to be a huge pain in the ass if he somehow sided with Gaia in the future and brought a legion of dragons to aid the Giant's armies.

"Well isn't that nice. I'm still going to kill you though, nothing personal of course." Percy chuckled slightly. He was going to drive the black blade through the dragon's still beating heart and have Zoe absorb the essence. The essence of a god absorbed into them, Gaia would surely not be able to stand up the future demi-gods with Percy's five millennia of training.

"You believe that a lowly mortal with a dull sword will defeat me? You do have a sense of humour." The dragon bellowed. Ice shot out of the dragon's maw like a blizzard yet none of it phased Percy in the slightest. He could tell that because of the size of this dragon he probably fought and feasted on the Hyperborean giants.

"OK, I really should correct you. My name is Percy Jackson, I'm the son of Poseidon the god of the seas and I'm an immortal over a millennia old." Percy grinned at the frowning dragon. It had just then really clicked in to Percy's mind that he was one thousand and ten years old. The dragon bellowed what Percy assumed was some sort of war cry before shooting a stream of solid ice at Percy, freezing him to the spot, that was something that he hadn't quite bet on happening, luckily the ice was merely solid water. He broke free of it with ease before using his incredible water powers to literally freeze the dragon in place. The stunned look on the dragon's face said it all, he knew that the son of Poseidon was about to defeat him and vanquish his soul for all eternity. A moment later and a swift strike that sent blue blood and ice everywhere before the dragon crumbled to black dust that settled into the snow like snowflakes. Like every monster there was a spoil of war, the still beating heart of the god of the dragons. Percy wasted no time before walking over and stabbing Zoe down on it. The black dust all moved with grace before it was swallowed by the blinding white glow that the sword had become. Percy could feel the new power just coursing through his veins.

"I'd say that was well done, how about you?" Percy asked. A woman appeared in a flash of white light.

"I say we go home. Come on." She said, tugging at Percy's jacket. He nodded with a smile before placing his hand on her shoulder and turned them into water molecules, traveling great distances at a time. It only took Percy and hour to get from Siberia to his home at the base of mount Olympus.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Reyna Learns The Truth**

**Present Day**

"Through here, quickly!" Reyna ushered him inside. A few orders were shouted around outside as the rest of the legion went back to doing whatever it was they had been up to before Percy came along and ruined the peace. He had a knack for that.

"What are you doing here?" Reyna asked him, her eyes piercing his own gaze. He knew that she would be able to pick the truth apart from the lies. That was when Percy noticed two dogs, one was gold and one silver.

"Aurem and Argentum. My automaton dogs are able to tell whether you're lying or not." Reyna added quickly, "And if you're lying they will proceed to kill you." She smiled sarcastically as she sat down at the head of a long table. The two automaton dogs sat humbly at either side of her chair. This was just what Percy needed.

"Aurem and Argentum. Original." Percy muttered briefly before he stepped closer but not to close, he had the feeling that no matter what he did, those dogs would take a bite mark out of his should he get too close to their mistress.

"So I'll ask again, what are you doing here? As I recall, you are not of Roman decent, especially if you own those weapons." Reyna began. Those words seemed to have formed the perfect question, one that allowed Percy to tell her exactly what he was doing.

"You are correct, I am not originally from Rome, nor am I a descendant of any Roman gods. I was sent by Juno to come to earn the trust of the Romans. From my time, Greeks and Romans have never trusted each other so bear with me while I explain this. I was sent by the Primordial god of time back to when Greece was first formed. I have lived the past five thousand years making sure that the conflicts between the Greeks and Romans remained so that we could fashion a peace between the two of us. Now I come for your aid in defeating Gaia and that blasted son of Tartarus." Percy spat at the last part of his sentence. He'd nearly cornered Tartarus' son a thousand years ago before he disappeared and was never seen again.

While the dogs remained as passive as ever, Reyna struggled to take all of that in. "You're five thousand years old… OK then, so obviously you've been made immortal, but not a god otherwise you'd not be allowed to intervene with our affairs, so you're still a demi-god but by Jupiter, Percy you're ancient. You lived alone for five thousand years?" Reyna looked at him sadly and sympathetically to which Percy just shook his head.

"No, I had to restrict those legends about the great Perseus, son of Poseidon. I couldn't give away everything could I? My sword, the legendary black blade is actually my best friend. I can release her if you'd like?" The dogs slowly looked up at Reyna who could do nothing but nod, everything he'd told her was the truth. It was almost too much for her to take in at once.

Percy held out the black blade in his hand before it glowed a bright white and formed the beautiful face of Zoe Nightshade before she too stood before them.

"Praetor of Rome. My name is Zoe Nightshade, I used to be an eternal hunter of Artemis, the Greek aspect of Diana, before I died. Sometime later I was given a second chance at life and travelled throughout the ages with Perseus." She bowed slightly to the Praetor of New Rome. Reyna appreciated the show of respect that she had been given.

"Percy." Percy grumbled slightly before looking back at Reyna.

"I have endured the Ancient Greek civilisation. I have lived throughout the ages of Rome and by my count that makes me more of a Roman than anyone here. If we are to survive this war Reyna, then we need to be allies. Gaia is coming, and she has the most powerful demi-gods to have ever lived fighting right by her side." Percy said with urgency thick in his voice. The dogs were on their feet and sizing up Percy, growling viciously.

"A part of what you just said was a lie." Reyna narrowed her eyes. Percy rolled his own eyes, hoping to have gotten away with not having to be vain.

"OK, I lied. He isn't the most powerful demi-god. I am. He is close though." Percy told them. The dogs immediately stood down, seemingly happy with his correction. Reyna was shocked that he chose that as the part of his confession to have been a mistruth. Percy was the most powerful demi-god in history, surely that was something to be proud of?

"OK, so who is this demi-god? It can't be the Tartarus boy surely, how might that individual even be a nemesis to you throughout the ages? Immortals are forbidden from interfering with demi-god affairs." Reyna asked with confusion.

"Because the son of Tartarus was not mothered by Gaia or another immortal. He is the demi-god I speak of. Tartarus had courted a mortal woman and I suspect that while Kronos remains destroyed in the bottom of Tartarus, that he was strengthened enough to send the boy back in my own slipstream through time. He is also five millennia old. And I have been playing a deadly game of cat and mouse with him for four thousand years. Each and every time we come close to capturing him, he sends himself to the depths. Obviously, he is immortal but not of god status. So once reformed, he will just keep coming back. Unless." Percy stopped before pointing towards Zoe, "I can take him down with the black blade. It has the ability to absorb the essence of fallen enemies equally between the wielder and the blade. I.E, over the many centuries of hunting down gods and monsters, we have become extremely powerful." Percy smiled when the dogs were no longer even bothering to stand, they lie down at Reyna's feet.

"That is fucking incredible." Was all she said, still staring at Percy.

"You have no idea the kind of shit I've done with my life." Percy grinned, knowing all too well that this was only the tip of the iceberg of his long life.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – A Godly Challenge**

**1450 BC**

Percy was summoned to mount Olympus. Since when did they summon him? He always went to his annual visits to Olympus but never had they ever summoned him halfway through the century. Maybe they were asking yet another boon of him.

Percy arrived at the throne room, Zoe in Black Blade form as he confidentially walked through the doors, the council were already all there. Percy knew this drill by now, what with being the only non-Olympian to have been inside the throne room so many times. He walked over to Zeus and kneeled before calling out his respects to the king of the gods. He repeated this with his father before he promptly came back to the centre of the throne room.

"Perseus we have recently come across and interesting development." Zeus began, a subtle stroke to his beard. What could have been so important that they specifically sought out to bring him in after only fifty years?

"OK, I'm all ears as the expression goes." Percy stated, folding his arms and standing at a slanted stance. He was confused by no short means. Nothing he could fathom short of Zeus developing his trademark boasting attitude deserved a shortened summoning.

"I have fathered a demi-god child. The power of which I think could rival your own. He is but a demi-god however and while I remain the king of the gods, I am not unfair to my council. I cannot just declare a child of mine a god. We have decided that we are going to incite twelve labours on him, and should he succeed, he will be granted godhood. Have you heard of anything of this man in your own time?" Zeus asked Perseus as plain as day. The Black Blade hummed so violently that even the gods noticed. It matched perfectly with Percy's darkened expression. The throne room doors opened wide to reveal a young muscle clad man. Percy instinctively pulled the blade free of it's scabbard and made his threat known to the demi-god.

"Heracles." Percy spat out in disgust.

"So you have heard of my son in your time?" Zeus said with a proud look on his face, clearly unable to notice the physical pain rendered upon Percy's face. It was because of how strong Zoe was buzzing in Percy's hand. The connection between the two of them was far greater than any brother/sister relationship any had ever seen, and the feelings of one was quickly adapted to the feelings of the other. Percy was unable to keep the seething look of hatred from registering on his face as the son of Zeus strutted through the throne room until he was standing right next to Percy, looking at each of the gods with a bored look.

"Perseus, we want you to compete against him in his labours. If he completes them regardless he will receive godhood, but if you complete them all first before him then we will have no doubts that you have the power to do what you were sent here to do." Poseidon told him. The look Percy was getting from the council was somewhat cold compared to what he was used to. It seemed that they trusted Heracles more than they trusted him. Instead of thinking about decapitating Heracles then and there, Percy decided that he would go one better and simply best him in every aspect of his twelve labours possible, and prevent him from ever gaining godhood.

"Game on." He grinned, the challenge was one that came naturally to him. The council seemed to have warmed at his immediate acceptance.

"You both cannot directly duel with each other when undertaking these tasks however. You must both act as individuals in your chosen methods." Zeus told them sternly.

"I agree on one condition." Percy said with a slight smile. The king of gods asked what that one condition might be. Percy just smiled at him and without looking he swung the hilt of the Black Blade straight into Heracles face, instantly breaking his nose and causing the demi-god of legend to fall to the ground cradling it in his hands whilst cursing feverishly.

"That rule about no duelling starts now. What's out first task?" Percy asked, genuinely not knowing what the true labours of Heracles had been. He never had paid much attention in his history classes.

Zeus scowled a tiny bit at the show of progress that Percy had already made over his own son. That blow was clearly nothing compared to what Percy could dish out and yet it had so effectively stomped all over the legend of strength.

"Before this council is dismissed and you're sent away on your task, you may ask one Olympian for advice on each of the tasks before you. The first of your twelve tasks is to slay the Nemean Lion. Goodluck." Zeus said with that good old edge of authority present in his voice. Once the master bolt had hit the floor of the throne room the gods and Percy all disappeared, leaving the wounded Heracles all alone.

Line Break

"The Nemean Lion. Just my luck." Percy said out loud as he rubbed his temples. Zoe turned from her sword form into her human form. "Yeah, and there's no space food around for you this time. Though if we're in the past and we've defeated it, it does go so far to explain why the Nemean Lion was so afraid of you in the future. I remember it clearly." Zoe said with a smile on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" Percy asked, looking up at her cautiously. He wondered if she'd booby trapped more of his household. While Zoe no longer remained tied by the oath she'd made to Artemis, and while she did still hate most of the male population, she trusted Percy above all else, and even after he'd built them both separate bedrooms, she still liked to play pranks on him from time to time.

"I'm just rewinding the exact moment that you hit Heracles in the face, it felt good." She said with a genuine smile towards Percy.

"Oh yeah, well he's a prick." Percy responded like it was nothing.

"How did he defeat the lion in the legend? Didn't he strangle it or something?" Percy said, looking forwards without much interest in the interior of his house. Lost in thought he didn't notice Zoe sit down next to him.

"Just because my old habits are stopping me from finding a partner doesn't mean that you should be secluded to no intimacy for the rest of your life. We should find you a partner." Zoe told him. He heard this and tried to analyse exactly what she'd just said and after he couldn't find any possible explanation to it, he turned to her. "What?" He deadpanned.

"Wasn't Aphrodite quite keen on you for quite some time? What if you kill the Nemean lion and once you've got its fur, fashion a revealing toga out of it from which she can ogle at your body. That would no doubt regain the goddesses interest in you." Zoe rambled on. Percy truly could not believe what he was hearing, that was the most un-Zoe like thing he'd ever heard in his entire life, which was a couple of millennia long at this point.

"First thing's first. I'm going to go and kill the indestructible." Percy said as he launched himself off the comfy homemade coach that sat in the main room of their house and made his way to his armoury. He needed to get reacquainted with a few pieces of his arsenal that had found themselves unused for a while.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – Absolute Moron**

"So if the Nemean Lion's fur is indestructible, I can assume that goes double for this?" Percy asked as he held up the magical hand cannon. Artemis couldn't tell whether he was joking or not.

"You do know what indestructible means don't you?" She asked him critically.

"Duh, I have seen my own body before." He smiled back at the goddess who just scowled.

"Perseus-"

"Percy."

"-You are allowed to gather advice from one Olympian so do you want to take this a little more seriously?" Artemis asked him with a glare.

"Oh, I don't need advice on this labour, I know how to kill a Nemean Lion, I just like winding you up, you're my favourite goddess after all." He explained casually, his dignity still intact, as well as his genitals, this far into the conversation, so he guessed, he hoped, that it was going to continue this way.

"I'm your favourite goddess?" Artemis asked suddenly, caught out by Percy's words. A smile began to form on her face.

"Well, strictly goddess would be sexist, let's say favourite Olympian, because you're far above the gods and goddesses alike." Percy explained with a shrug. Artemis thought about it for a moment before Percy received a smile that was genuine.

"Anyway. I'm done making fun of you, for now at least. Imma go pumpa nitrous round into a bad kitty." Percy grinned as he turned into water. Just in time, Heracles walked into the throne room.

"Sister-"

"I'm not your sister." Artemis cut him off immediately.

"-You are the goddess of the hunt, tell me, how do I kill the Nemean lion? It is indestructible is it not?" Heracles demanded.

"It is indeed, therefore external attacks will not work. Think about it." Artemis promptly flashed out. Heracles grunted.

"Fucking useless." He said before trudging off. If the task at hand ended with a show of blue dust then it meant that Percy had completed the task, if it came out as red dust then Heracles took the win.

Line Break

"Hey Herk-U-Jerk." Percy greeted the son of Zeus as he finally managed to reach the same spot that Percy had been perched on for hours.

"You know, just because we're not allowed to fight during this competition, doesn't mean I won't kill you afterwards." Heracles growled.

Percy let out a short but stifled laugh at the future minor god, "Yeah, whatever you say shit for brains. By the way, we need some way of keeping this fair, especially seeing as there isn't a second Nemean lion anywhere around. Either you go first or I do. If you fail, I'll take a shot at it. If you go first for this labour then I go first for the next labour and so on so forth, so how do you want to do this?" Percy asked casually, he was seemingly feasting on something that had been crudely spiked on a stick.

"I won't stop you from getting yourself killed. The weak don't deserve to live." Heracles spat.

"Sure, sure, whatever." Percy chuckled. He lobbed the small lizard that he'd caught and cooked at Heracles who was too slow to catch it and instead got a small meaty treat to the face. Percy slid casually down the cliff edge he'd been perched on, right down to where he'd been watching the Nemean lion for quite some time.

"Honey, I'm home!" He called out casually. Before he stopped at the bottom of the clearing. At the edge of the slope Percy had left his black blade that had happily transformed into a beautiful young woman. Zoe Nightshade stood watching intently from the side-lines. This caught Heracles attention. The gods themselves were watching avidly from Olympus. They were eager to see how Perseus would deal with the indestructible mass of muscle.

The Lion roared happily as it set it's sights on it's next meal of sorts and pounced immediately. Percy grinned revealing his perfect smile. "Hello beasty." He greeted as he jumped and rolled out of the way of the gargantuan swipe. Percy quickly pulled out his custom S&W .500 revolver. Percy knew exactly how lame a one liner could be, so instead he tried to make himself a badass through comedy, something that he knew Apollo and Hermes would be laughing at for hours. Right as the Nemean lion had opened it's maw to swallow Percy whole, he'd charged the gun up with a nitrous round and aimed straight into the Lion's mouth.

"Catchphrase!" He shouted edgily as he sent a celestial bronze Mach round bursting through the Nemean lion's body. It's fur was indestructible so the Mach round only ricocheted inside the monster's body causing further damage before it exploded into blue dust, signalling a win for Percy.

"Get away from me you scum!" Percy heard Zoe's voice call out, she held a dagger in her hands that was pointed at Heracles. Gods he was too stupid to realize just how outmatched he was. He used the particles in the air to appear between the two of them. Heracles raised his club threateningly before Percy' very face.

"You'd better move peasant. I am the son of the mighty Zeus, and I will take what is mine." He spat on Percy's designer shoes. He decided that seeing as he'd defeated the Nemean lion once before, he wouldn't need any armour to do it again, so he stayed in his suit. Percy wrinkled his nose in disgust before a deathly tone set in.

"You will not touch her. You will not speak to her, you do so much as even look at her and I will gouge your eyeballs out with my own two thumbs." Percy' voice almost became a whisper and Zoe was shaking with fear at the danger this presented to Percy's morals spiralling down a dark and twisted path. Hera had agreed to the entire idea of sending her along to be his companion throughout the ages, but unknown to the other gods, she had privately given Zoe a mission of her own. Hera knew the darkness that dwelled in the soul of Percy Jackson, she knew that unless someone could reel him in that he would eventually stray from the path and become the one who would destroy everything. Zoe knew that she needed to calm him down from his sadistic thoughts.

"Is that a threat?" Heracles raised an eyebrow.

"A threat? No, not at all, it's a fucking promise!" Percy' voice raised drastically halfway through the sentence. The change in his mood was so sudden that it shocked Zoe.

"Then you'll die by my hand!" Heracles raised his club to swipe but Percy was unimpressed. He held his hand out, anticipating where the club would land and without any warning he grasped a firm hold on the offending weapon and held it in place. Heracles tried as he might, to break away from the ancient demi-gods grasp, but Perseus was just too strong.

"It's a real shame that an icon for strength is such a weakling. You shall die for your intentions to my best friend Heracles. And I shall smile while you scream your apologies to all those girls you defiled before recognising your claim as the son of Zeus." Percy advanced, still holding on to Heracles' club.

Thunder struck the earth as a number of Olympians were all gathered around to watch the fight.

"Perseus stop." Zeus ordered sternly, but he was not angry.

"I am merely acting in self-defence. He tried to strike me first when I denied him access to my best friend, who clearly wants nothing to do with him." Percy explained, releasing Heracles who had put all fo his strength into trying to pry his club free and instead ended up whacking himself in the face with it and knocking himself clean out cold.

"Fucking idiot. I shall spare his life this time, but if he steps anywhere near Zoe again, I won't hesitate to wipe him from the face of Olympus. I will deal with any consequences you deem fit to carry out but know that I will fight for what I believe in to the death. It was you that sent me here in the first place, do not think that I will not strike out against your children if they get in my way." Percy shot glares at Zeus before he held his hand out for Zoe who took it eagerly. They both turned into moisture and reappeared twenty miles away where his home was located.

**A/N: So what do you guys think so far? I've been pretty slow to update this big sumbitch because I'd been focused on Son of Odin, but now that that's done, this is my main piece, hope you guys enjoy it. Also, go check out 'Mercenary' if you haven't already. It's another AU with a very different twist to it. Needless to say, thanks for reading, please review the chapter :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

**A/N: I have to be up for an interview in six hours. I'm an insomniac and haven't slept in like three days, so instead of falling into a shitty sleep, I was like F*CK IT, UPDATE EVERYTHING!**

**P.S. HERE'S YOUR FUCKIGN PANCAKE MIX DERP! Sorry not sorry.**

"The Lernean Hydra." Zeus spread his arms wide. Percy and Heracles were looking unimpressed in the throne room.

An awkward silence spread throughout the room before Percy unfolded his arms, "Fuck off." He said simply.

"Excuse me!?" Zeus bellowed for the first time, actually angry at the demi-god now.

"No way dude. Let Jerkules have it, I'm not going near that thing." Percy folded his arms again, stubborn as always. The gods could not force him either as he had far surpassed them all in strength and power.

"Can't we just get them to fight it out. If Heracles wins against Jackson then he's obviously worthy of godhood, but if Jackson wins then we can just ignore him." Ares muttered. Zeus heard this and actually considered this.

"So it shall be. Perseus and Heracles shall fight to first blood. Or whenever we can actually pull you two apart. When you're ready." Zeus ordered. Heracles charged immediately but Percy held his hand up flatly with immense authority, "Wait." He ordered, surprisingly Heracles obliged.

"Lady Artemis, I shall not be using the black blade for this fight. In my previous life, Zoe Nightshade was your lieutenant, I speak on her behalf when I ask if she can spectate by your side once again?" Percy asked the maiden goddess who nodded with a visible smile. Percy pulled free his black blade that promptly turned into the ex-hunter. Percy handed her his hand canon as well. That would be too quick for what he planned to do to Heracles.

"When you're ready." Zeus told them once again. Heracles was clearly strong, but he was slow and cumbersome. Percy wasn't even wearing any armour, he still had his fine suit donned as he dodged each and every one of the blows.

"Gonna have to do better than that when I start fighting back punk." Percy told him, imitating the war god quite efficiently. He saw Ares give a chuckle of approval. Percy was starting to win over even his most hated god. They supported him even though he was fighting a brother of many of them.

"Getting bored now." Percy sighed as he quickly analysed the flight path of Heracles strike and grabbed it mid-way. It was a battle of pure strength and for the entire thing, they were completely even, up until eh point where Percy splashed a jet of water into Heracles' face. It was harmless, but it served to distract his opponent. He viciously ripped the club from his hands and closed in with his guard raised as he jabbed and punched and the fist fight of the ages began.

First blood was way beyond being spilled but the gods were too far on the edges of their seats to do anything. Ten minutes later and Heracles looked like he'd been mauled by Cerberus for eighty years.

"This fight dwindles scumbag. Time to end this farce." Percy pounded Heracle's jaw so hard that the demi-god slammed into the floor by his father's feet.

"What are you-" He stuttered through a completely broken mouth.

Percy narrowed his eyes and grinned as he splayed his palm outwards. "Hashtag REKT" He laughed as a torrent of water slammed Heracles' head into the marble floor knocking him out completely.

"Right. He'll live. I don't see why he should, but he'll live. That proves how completely powerless the mighty Heracles is compared to me. Now, I probably shouldn't tell you this but I feel that if I don't, then I will possibly offset history forever. Heracles' unfortunately is meant to achieve godhood. He becomes the god of strength. So, just get him to do those stupid bloody labours. Wipe his memory and say that his cousin set them for him. Then after he does those, you can grant him godhood. It's been fun guys, but it's only halfway through the century. Also, you should know, that I'm moving to Sparta. Work and such." Percy grinned at the stunned gods as he walked away with Zoe right behind him.

**Present Day**

"So you're his what? Very close partner?" Reyna raised an eyebrow as Zoe who seemed to pale slightly when she remembered that her dogs could tell when somebody was lying.

"No, I'm his companion but no intimate partner by any means. We have a very close brother sister relationship. There was one point back in Sparta where I may have developed something a bit beyond those boundaries, but it disappeared a few years after and never returned." Zoe explained. She felt like she couldn't look Percy in the eye anymore.

"Huh, how about that. Fair enough. No Praetor. For the past five thousand years I have been single. Immortal, older than the gods themselves and haven't so much as kissed another woman." Percy explained with a sad and lonely sigh. Travelling the ages with his best friend was one thing, but this was a man that had been with no one in his ancient life, none had lived long enough.

"Any suitable partners had lived and died within the blink of an eye compared to my own timeline. It is sad, but that is how things must be unfortunately. I am however back in my own timeline. I should get to work. Gaea's forces are due to get here soon. I expect that things will turn into a battle between demi-gods and monsters. Then either myself or the son of Tartarus will fall forever." Percy explained extremely calmly.

"How are you speaking so casually about something like that?" Reyna asked him in disbelief. She greatly admired the ancient Greek demi-god standing before her. Was she starting to get attached to him already? Surely he wouldn't see anything in her if he'd lived for five thousand years and not once seen a suitable partner. Yet as she stared at the demi-god in front of her she couldn't help but hold onto a small spark of hope that he might return the rapidly developing feelings that she was starting to have for him.

"Because I've lived a long and good life with my best friend. If I die, I will die a happy man. Oh, I'm also completely immortal and unless that Tartarus spawn has a weapon like mine, which he doesn't. Then I'll eventually reform. As soon as I drive this blade through his heart though, he will be dead and gone." Percy explained calmly. He truly was the most powerful demi-god to have ever existed.

"Will your presence here attract more monsters?" Reyna bit her lip subconsciously. She didn't want there to be an extra threat to her camp.

"Hah, no. It will work wonders for keeping mosnters away. I've since revealed myself to this camp's leading authorities, that's you by the way, and thus I need no further reason to hide my power. I am stronger than all of the gods Reyna Ramirez-Arellano. Mosnters have all left the area. They fear my power and rightly so. They will only come near me when they are being led by an army of Gaea's gigantes." Percy explained. Every so often he would accidentally go off into Greek, Latin and another language that she didn't understand.

"OK, I'll inform everyone of your plans. I would advice that you either stay here or in the spare Praetors quarters for now. I don't want you causing any problems amongst my people. I may be acceptant of your heritage but I know better than to challenge the Perseus Jackson of legend. Those people do not know who you are. They may see it as their duty to take you on. The man who went toe to toe with Heracles and proceeded to beat seven shades of shit out of him." Reyna had gazed off again. Percy decided that was his cue. He snapped his fingers with a grin.

"Huh?" she almost whimpered when he looked directly into her eyes.

"Gracias Renya, hasta la próxima vez hermosa." Percy told her without missing a beat. Reyna flushed furiously as a crimson shade engrossed her face at Percy's comment. Zoe's eyes got impossibly wide and she giggled like a schoolgirl.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

As the ancient partners silently walked into the Praetors quarters that had been left vacant for quite some time, Zoe found that she simply couldn't hold it in any longer. "Oh my gods, you called her beautiful! That's amazing!" Zoe burst out in pure glee.

"She had metal dogs that would try to eat me if I lied." Percy countered rather quickly. Seeing his already impending defeat at the hands of Zoe, yet he knew for a fact that he wasn't going down without a fight.

"That is not the point. You didn't have to call her beautiful. You haven't called anyone beautiful in the five thousand years that you've been alive." Zoe squealed with absolute joy in her eyes.

With a sigh Percy knew that he might as well admit it, "Yes, well se IS rather attractive." He said as he finally managed to get through the doorway without being bundled by the now hyperactive ex-hesperide. Unknown to either of them that Reyna had actually followed them back to the Praetor's quarters so that she could quickly ask them something, but she found this conversation to be that much better.

"Time to train Zoe." Percy said finally.

"No, I don't wanna. We've trained solidly for five millennia. Go and talk to Reyna instead. The gods know you need someone to love in your life besides me." Zoe quickly responded.

"We literally just left her, what in Hades would I say to her? The poor thing is probably still scarlet from my comment. I'd only make her feel more awkward." Percy sighed a deep breathe of yet another impending defeat, "If I promise that I'll talk to her about something not work related at some other point, will you please drop it for now and let us train?" Percy asked, but his voice was seemingly desperate at this point.

Silence. A muffled punch in the arm, "If you're lying to me Perseus Jackson, you shall feel my wrath!" Zoe's voice cut in. More impacts against soft skin were heard, "Ow, hey, quit it. Zoe!" Percy complained. Reyna knew that this was her point to walk in. Both heads turned. Percy had a stoic but calm face donned whereas Zoe was just grinning like a flustered school girl.

"You're the Perseus Jackson of legend. A man that is said to be five millennia old and can fight gods and the sons of primordials yet you can easily get beaten up by your sword?" Reyna asked incredulously as she stood with her hands on her hips, faking an unimpressed look.

"In my defence, if she was in her sword form and somebody stabbed me with her I'd be killed off instantly and willed never to reform. In respect she is the most deadly woman in history." Percy grinned at his very rare victory at the hands of women.

"Hmpf." Zoe grunted in disproval before running over to the big bed and jumping on it. Mid jump she glowed white and turned into the sword itself. There it lay on the bed. Looking for more innocent than anything else given the situation.

"Quite the… Strange relationship you two have." Reyna told him with a raised eyebrow. She tried to mask her face with calm but Percy was ancient and knew people better than they knew themselves.

"Oh Reyna mi señora." Percy said with a laugh before he looked directly into her eyes, causing another wave of heat to brutally reveal her terribly abilities to resist a man who had such confidence. "You sound jealous, is that the case?" Percy asked, his voice made it sound like a direct challenge to her.

She saw her chance, honesty and loyalty went a long way with Percy, "Maybe. That depends on whether or not I'd be anything more than just a sister. I'll be leaving now." Reyna was confident at first but when she saw Percy's jaw open like a fish at how plain she had made it she felt so stupid that she couldn't bear to still be standing there. Her skin felt like it was crawling at her own failed attempt at subtlety.

"I guess we'll find out." She heard Percy's voice call out and there was something about it that just reassured her completely. She stopped hallway out of the door and gave him a true and genuine smiled before she left them both to the training that they were going to do.

Line Break.

"Who are you again?" Octavian asked him in a bored tone as Percy walked over to the training grounds. They were extensive, much better than Camp Half-Blood's singular arena.

"Son of Neptune. Punk." Percy popped the insult in rapidly, scaring the robes off of Octavian.

"Yes well, do try not to drown any of us, it seems that your powers are less controllably than most others." Octavian seemed to have mustered all of his courage into a single rapidly building confrontation with Percy. He had a way with words but Percy was, Percy.

"What are you saying whelp? That Neptune is a weak god? Are you slating one of the big three?" Percy turned on him with fake fire playing in his eyes. A part of Hephaestus' blessing. Octavian recoiled from the intensity of Percy's stare. People had gathered round at this point, just waiting for the unimaginably powerful son of Neptune to eat him up and spit him out. Reyna had been nearby and came to see what the commotion was. She was the only one in the entire camp who knew who Percy truly was.

"N-no, I wasn't-"

"Let's make one thing clear boy. You may see my power as being uncontrollable, and it is a well known fact for children of Neptune that the unbridled rage of the seas flows within them. But I am the strongest son of the sea god to have ever lived, and my powers might one day even surpass my fathers own." Percy was almost raging at the assumption Octavian had made. The augur had unknowingly gotten Percy so angry that the ancient demi-god had turned into his godlike water form. His features were still predominant and strong but his power was rolling in waves, and not just literally.

Reyna seeing her opportunity to bring herself closer to the ancient demi-god took her chance. "Percy, you have to calm down!" She shouted to him confidently. People were whispering to each other, rumours already on the brink of forming. Percy sighed once as he turned back into his regular form. "You're lucky your praetor is willing to rescue you. If I ever hear you bad mouth Neptune again. I will throw your soul into the pit myself. Maybe then that wretched primordial's son will emerge." Percy started to ramble. He gave a meaningful look at Reyna before leaving the confrontation to go and find the training rooms.

When he finally got to the weight rooms that the Roman's had, he was severely unimpressed.

"Impressive right? Four hundred and fifty pounds. Only Frank can lift those on a deadweight." Dakota told Percy, putting an arm over his back as a friendly gesture.

"You're kidding right? Four hundred and fifty pounds is just… Babytown frolics." Percy laughed as he walked over to the deadweight bar and lifted it with one hand off the ground before he started to curl it with even greater ease.

"Oh my gods." Was all Dakota could say as he dropped the drink in his hands.

Line Break.

Reyna gave Octavian a stern glare and was about to leave when she heard yet another commotion coming from inside the city's gym facilities where Percy had been heading beforehand. "Oh my gods!" She heard Dakota shout, "He's put up the weight AGAIN!" Dakota's voice cut out once more. Weight? He was weightlifting. Now Reyna knew that if she didn't go and watch him exercise she would be betraying her womanhood, so reluctantly, and under the guise of making sure there were no problems, she made her way into the weight room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Present Day.**

There was a list of things that Reyna hadn't been expecting that day. Percy Jackson shirtless lifting all of the weights the gym had WITH Dakota and Frank each holding a side of the bar, actively trying to hold it down and increase the resistance.

"How ugh-" Reyna just then noticed the abs that looked carved out of Olympian marble.

"Ahem, how much weight is on that bar without you two holding it?" Reyna asked. The blush on her face only seemed to excite the whispers of the onlookers. It was already obvious from the way that Reyna was the one to be able to calm Percy down when he went god mode on Octavian, but not her unrestraint at Percy shirtless was like gold dust for the rumours.

"One thousand and fifty eight pounds." Frank told her. He was sweating heavily. Percy had thick beads of sweat pouring down his face by now. The black blade hummed happily. Reyna felt a pang of jealously at the thought that Zoe had been with him for the past five thousand years of his life, yet she knew that they were nothing more than brother and sister. Her next thoughts included hot passionate sex each and every night of those five thousand years and she was forced to ignore them as she was still surrounded by people.

"Frank, you are fifth cohort with Dakota here yes?" Reyna asked, seeing a solution to their cohorts losing streak.

"Yes ma'am." Frank responded.

"OK, Dakota, Percy will be in your cohort form now on. I see him being able to balance things out greatly. As you ugh, as you were." Reyna told them. Percy looked at her briefly before catching her eye and winking. When she turned a more violent shade of red than Dakota's kool aid stained lips Percy could only laugh before leaving the bar in rest above his head.

"Good workout sesh guys. I'm going to go and take a bath. I'll be repaired by then." Percy told them before taking off on his own way.

Line Break.

"Hey Percy. I gotta ask, are the rumours true?" Whispered in a low voice when he joined his new cohort at the dining pavilion, which again, compared to Camp Half-Blood was like a bloody Hogwarts.

"I dunno, what are the rumours?" Percy asked them stoically.

"That you and Reyna are getting all chummy?" She asked again, sending a look over at Reyna who had surprisingly been looking already their way.

"Why don't you ask her that? I only just got here today. I've nearly had to kill Octavian because of his big mouth and I'm already physically the strongest and most powerful demi-god here. Yet I have no skill when it comes to women, so if there was something between us, I truly wouldn't know this early. So you should ask her instead of me." Percy responded, brushing off the questions.

The dining went as one might expect before the siege games were announced. Percy's admission into fifth cohort made many people shudder at the impending ass kicker that was about to be upon them.

"If anyone gets over that wall first, I'll make sure you get the mural crown!" Gwed shouted in an effort to spur her troops but frankly everyone just wanted to see what Percy would do.

There was a few moments of silence before the games were to begin. "Ready to see what a tried and tested War Machine can do? We'll you're about to. I don't have the same training as you guys, so I think I'll do my own thing. I know you centurions wont like it but frankly, you're powerless to stop me." Percy grinned as the signal was given and he turned into his godly water form as he stormed the battlefield only getting larger as he went before finally a wave crushed the fort that the other cohorts were being held up in. Percy formed himself back into the fort before continuing to mow down each and every brave demi-god to step to him. The only notable exceptions left were Octavian and Reyna. Reyna had been ground side while Octavian was perched up in an eagle's nest.

Reyna charged at Percy before he winked and jumped into the air, using his blessing from Zeus to power his way up to the eagle's nest. The fifth cohort were only half way across the battlefield when the heard the sounds of washed up fighting, literally. Before they heard the sickeningly loud impact of a fist on flesh before they saw Octavian's limp body fly from the third floor of the fortress right into a pool of water that had been left over from Percy's attack. There wasn't a conscious person left inside the fort except for Reyna who was looking stunned but determined to go down fighting. Percy casually dropped three stories before he thudded down in front of Reyna.

"Come Praetor, show me what you've got." Percy goaded her. She charged with a spear firstly which Percy sidestepped with his unrelenting speed and reflexes before he pushed his elbows into the shaft and forced it to fly into a wall on the far side of the fort. Reyna didn't miss a beat and instead pulled out a sword which she very nearly sliced a few hairs free of Percy's head before he jumped and kicked that out of her hands as well. She couldn't think fast enough however as Percy spun and got his body around hers and forced her into a disarm that sent her sprawling towards the floor. Before she thudded against the ground however, she felt strong arms embrace her only inches from the floor, and with even less space between their faces. Both were breathing heavily.

"You impress me as a Praetor. But you intrigue me even more as Reyna." He whispered to her. She hadn't realised it but she had actually subconsciously worked her hands up to behind his head. He noticed but didn't dare say anything for fear of ruining the moment. In one swift movement he for the first time in his ancient life did something that he'd given no thought to whatsoever and kissed Reyna deeply and to his utmost surprise she returned it just as vigorously. Once they broke away and she was pulled to her feet once again he went back to business mode.

"That went better than expected." She heard him mutter as he pulled out his legendary Hephaestus made hand cannon. He clicked a small button on the side and when he pulled the trigger that he'd aimed at the top of the impossibly tall siege doors, the nitrous round had blown the thing into smithereens. Wood chips and millions of splinters filled the air as the charging army was seem in the distance. He walked out to meet them all. "Guys, I think we've won the game." He told them loud enough for them to hear while Reyna stood at his side. "I think I have won someone's heart." Percy said casually, not even looking at Reyna when he said it. She blushed once again for the millionth time today.

"I… You… UGH!" She shouted in frustration as she set the games to be wound down and for the injured to be taken care of. Percy knew that Zoe would give him the talk of his life when they got back but he found himself totally uncaring, for Reyna was now all he could think about. Five thousand years romantically alone and Reyna smashed his defences in one single day.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**A/N: Shit get's heavy right about here.**

**1200 BC – Sparta**

An impatient king of Sparta ran the messenger through with his sword before turning to his second in command. "With Athens pushing us even further about this and Paris making threats about Helen, what am I to do?" Menelaus asked out loud as he slumped into his throne.

"I think there is only one thing we can do my lord." His confident responded calmly.

"And that would be?" Menelaus asked him with hostility present.

"Sir, the gods have favoured your blood line for centuries. You have your own guardian. Summon Perseus my lord. He can lead the assault in the inevitable war that Agamemnon will soon erupt." Menelaus' confident told him. The king seemed to be considering something far off of that though.

"Yes. Give word to Agamemnon that he is allowed to proceed as planned if diplomacy fails. I will summon Perseus to the cause. He has a legendary skill and power that rivals the gods. He can lead a team of elites. Take note, I want these people all in this elite. Achilles, Odysseus, Ajax the greater. Patroclus. Perseus shall lead these warriors. I wish you to find a number of others that might be able to keep up." Menelaus said before he left to go and summon Percy.

**Olympus**

Percy had been given a throne to sit on temporarily as the Olympians were deep in debate and he'd been summoned to witness it. Percy had no choice but to watch as Apollo threatened each and every one of them not to intervene.

"You guys do know that I'll be fighting in this war right?" Percy spoke up suddenly. He'd had enough of this debate and needed to get back to Sparta.

"OK. Who will you be fighting alongside in this war Perseus?" Zeus asked at last.

"Menelaus. He might be a bumbling idiot, but he has a right to reclaim his wife. He has summoned me to lead the armies of Sparta against Troy. I am the figurehead of an elite team. Achilles, Patroclus. Ajax, Odysseus. There are many that will prove to be an overwhelming force against Troy." Percy explained, standing at last. His stature was impending even to the gods who towered over him.

"I must disagree, Troy will not fall to Myrmidons and Spartans." Apollo stood as well.

"Hmm. We shall see." Was all Percy graced them with before he abruptly erupted into a tidal wave that spread down mount Olympus. The throne room was left in absolute silence.

**Sparta **

"Perseus, thank the gods you've answered our summons!" Menelaus greeted as he stood out of his throne.

"Don't thank the gods Menelaus, they couldn't stop bloody arguing about this oncoming war. Ares is indifferent, but Apollo and a few others are fighting for Troy. Where would you like me situated when this war begins?" Perseus asked.

Just then a wall of shadows seemed to part and several men walked forwards. One looked as agile as a mountain lion. One looked as courageous as the gods themselves, one looked as big and muscles up to the ceiling and the last one had a glint in his eye which was proved that he feared nothing. That must have been Achilles.

"You will be leading this squad of legendary men. Who better than the ancient Perseus? Though when the time comes the warriors will not doubt need proof that you are the man of legend Perseus. I'll leave that to you to figure out when the time is right." Menelaus explained before he slowly retook his seat. Percy took over looking directly into the eyes of all of them. Except Ajax, he was too tall.

"You. There's something different about you." Percy spoke clearly as he neared Achilles. The fires of leadership burned furiously in his eyes.

"Hand." Percy told him. Achilles extended his hand carelessly. He knew that regular weapons, and not even celestial bronze would damage him. But maybe with the curse of Achilles and with the black blade, he might draw blood.

Percy drew his humming black blade and pressed the edge of it very finely into his finger tip. A tiny sparkle of blood came out.

"You're not invulnerable to everything Achilles. Luckily I'm the only one capable of harming every part of your body. Know this, I'm aware of where your vulnerable spot is. Fight with fire and loyalty to the cause you have pledged yourself to and we shall never have any problems." Percy then walked away ever so slightly.

"You are the best of the best. I have no orders for you as of yet. Go with your men and when the war begins, I shall be right by your side to fight as brothers. You're all dismissed until we arrive." Percy told them and they all left without another word.

"Well said Perseus, let us go to Troy and reclaim my wife. There does not need to be bloodshed, but I get the feeling that there will." Menelaus stood and led the way down to a separate chariot that would take them to the docks that the Spartans and all allied forces were to gather at.

"Excellent. I would very much like to lead my squad on a separate ship king Menelaus. I am a son of Poseidon as the legends go, I can get there days ahead of everyone else. I would like to stage a first preliminary attack on Troy while everyone else arrives." Percy spoke calmly. Menelaus' face went from confused to ecstatic.

"Yes, of course, we'll give you the best one we have. How many men will you be taking Perseus?" He asked quickly, his excitement building.

"The men of my squad, that is all. You said there were two already at the docks, corralling the men?" Percy raised his eyebrow.

"Ah yes, Diomed and Nestor. You lead a group of famed heroes Perseus. The day you arrive and announce yourself to the Trojans will be the day they fear for their city. Never before has there been a fighting force such as this. All accomplished heroes lead by none other than the fabled Perseus Jackson himself." Menelaus continued.

"Yes, well, I hope that we are all that's needed to stop the bloodshed of our troops." Percy told him casually before sitting back and waiting for them to arrive.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Sparta – 1200 BC**

"The gods themselves have taken up arms Menelaus. Apollo has already outright stated that he will be defending his city. Once I announced my intentions to fight any and all who oppose Sparta, I not only gained Lord Ares' approval, but gave some others a reason to reconsider. Now many gods will not fight unless they are forced to, or equally are insulted." Percy explained to the king of Sparta. They were at the docks now and were getting everyone ready.

"My men." Percy noted that everyone from this elite unit was already on board the ship he had. "We shall leave now then, with your word. We will arrive two days ahead of you and your men Menelaus." Percy told him. The king of Sparta nodded.

"If you can avert the blood shed that Agamemnon is no doubt going to instil, then I would forever be in your debt Perseus." Menelaus explained. Percy smirked quickly, "Your family has been in my debt for centuries Menelaus. I'm the immortal Perseus Jackson of legend, that's just how these things go." Percy grinned before climbing aboard his ship.

"Men, are you all ready and set to depart?" He asked them casually. They all gave him their attention and the decision was unanimous. "Then let us go. Diomed, take us out of the port. We need to have a freedom of speech aboard this ship." Percy told them. A few minutes had passed and once Percy was happy with what he had he spoke up.

"I am told that I will be leading you all. We will be trying to avoid this situation turning into an all-out war. But knowing Agamemnon it is entirely possible that is what will happen regardless. I wish to be open with you. I am THE Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. I am an immortal and nearly two millennia old. Are there any demi-gods among us that don't mind being revealed as such?" Percy asked, looking around. Suddenly Achilles stepped forwards.

"I know of you Achilles. Son of Thetis are you not?" Percy looked at his most combat efficient man. Achilles was the one who stomped all over the Trojans in the history of Percy's time, but now things would be a little different.

"Yes sir. Son of Thetis. We could move a lot faster if I used my influence over the water." He offered.

"Not necessary. Besides, most of your power resides in other areas if my understanding is true." Percy skirted around the question, he didn't want to say things that might be untrue, but what Achilles lacked in divine power, he more than made up for in his combat skill and blessing from the Styx.

"That is true my lord." He nodded.

"Well then, leave it to me. I am on good terms with all of the gods at this moment, I shall make sure we get there faster." Percy grinned slightly as he lazily lifted his hand into the air. A moment later the ship lurched forwards at what would have been a ludicrous speed for a ship. They were easily covering extreme distances and he speculated that he'd arrive a lot sooner than even he had through.

**The Shores Of Troy**

A day had passed where they had silently sailed on through the night, and after everyone had been well rested, they stepped out of their ship and onto land. Percy had made sure that they were successfully docked on the beach.

"Lord Perseus, what are you doing?" Achilles asked in confusion. Percy had fashioned a pan out of something and was heating something up over a fire, just pushing his hands in and out of the coals. The fire clearly didn't bother him thanks to Hephaestus' blessing, but the crew didn't know that.

"Oh, just inventing something, a gift if you will for Paris." He explained with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Eggs, check. Milk, check, Flour… I hope it was flour." Percy continued to ramble before the strange mixture in his hands started to resemble something. Soon enough the unit had reached a plane before the great city that sprawled out in front of them. Huge towering walls which were evidently going to be very hard to scale, even if there wasn't archers lined out across them completely.

They all walked until they were met with resistance. "Come no further Spartans. What business would you have with Troy?" A messengers asked him quickly and harshly.

"Give me Helen or you all die." Percy told them quickly. The Trojans seemed taken back by his bluntness.

"You cannot be serious, there are but a handful of you and a city full of our armies." The messengers responded with a huge laugh at how incredulous Percy sounded.

"You." Percy pointed at the second Trojan. "Tell me if THIS sounds serious?" He asked him before pulling his hand cannon free of his armour and fired off a round at the laughing messenger. There was nothing left but a bloody mess and a red hot piece of armour.

"Go, tell you king that I seek an audience with Paris. I shall wait right here." Percy told him in annoyance. The second Trojan ran faster than Percy thought anyone could.

"Well, that settles that. We're definitely at war. Never mind Agamemnon, I doubt anyone will reconsider a peaceful solution now that you turned the messenger into a bloody mess." Achilles turned to Percy with an amused glint in his eye.

"They don't need to. This has a range long enough to hit far beyond this city and it's walls. If he doesn't hand over Helen, I shall make an example of one of his archers. I'll then bluff that the gods favour Sparta and that his walls will be breached by my own might." Percy shrugged like it was no big deal.

"And what if you call his bluff then and there?" Achilles could have easily passed as a son of Athena with the way his brain worked.

Percy shrugged once more, "Then I introduce his face to my newest invention." He explained calmly.

"Which is?"

"Mother. Fucking. Pancake. Mix." Percy's eyes were alight with mischief.

**A/N: You better fucking be happy Derp.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**A/N: Just so that I'm clear, I'm planning on having two chapters in each setting. So we're back to the present now, so in two more chapters we'll go back to Sparta. Green? Good.**

**The Present.**

To say that Reyna was angry with Percy wouldn't be fair. It certainly seemed that way to him, but it was more frustration. Frustration that after the brief time that he'd been here, he'd already destroyed everything that she thought she knew about attraction. Now she couldn't deny it, Reyna was completely and utterly infatuated with the fabled Perseus Jackson. The games were over before they had even begun for many. They decided to do a rerun but limit Percy to very certain things. No powers, no gun, a regular Olympian Gold sword and above all of that, he was to follow orders. He was annoyed by no small means at this. The black blade hummed angrily from his belt in agreement. The only thing worse than being pent up in sword form was being pent up in sword form and not being used to kick some serious ass. Percy still tore through absolutely everything that god in his way however. He had advanced from the rear of the squad to the front next to Dakota and Gwen.

"Got anything else up your sleeves?" Dakota asked him quickly as they had run into first legion.

"I can think of something." Percy smiled and began tearing through the vast number of somewhat experienced romans that formed the first cohort. Until he came across Octavian. Percy grinned sadistically and threw his sword into the ground. He cracked his knuckles and advanced on the panicking auger.

"Everybody, converge on me, we have the target!" Octavian shouted. Target? So the idea was for them to take Percy out of the picture. Not likely to happen, not even with him unarmed. Percy just laughed as he obliterated anyone that was brave enough to get in his way. He ended up vaulting over a number of soldiers and free running around the fort. The first and second cohorts were amazed at the sheer skill and precision the demi-god had. It was only a matter of time before Percy landed square in front of Octavian and issued an earth shattering uppercut that sent Octavian flying unconscious across the courtyard. "Who's next?" Percy smirked as a javelin cut right across his cheek, stunning him temporarily. He turned to face the only person who would have the guts to challenge him like that. Reyna. His look of surprise caused her confidence to grow.

"Not so cocky now are you? Even you can bleed." Reyna winked at him. His anger was growing, he wouldn't let it become him though, he was above it. He wouldn't rise to her challenge, instead he picked Octavian's gold sword from his unconscious crumpled body and charged Reyna with a new found ferocity.

"You wont get away with that cheeky comment." He mused, his ferocious growl had turned into a soft grin in a matter of seconds when he realised that he didn't want to give Reyna any reason to start seeing him differently from what he'd tried to already set.

"Oh yeah, you going to punish me then?" She was good, she was very good, she'd gotten Percy all hot under the collar and as he stuttered to say something in response his defence had faltered, not long but long enough for Reyna to get her sword up and under his arm and hooked his neck. They both tumbled off of the top floor of the fortress and to the bottom ground. Percy knew that it was against the rules for him to use his powers, but this was an exception. The water surrounded them in a black murky whirlpool that seemed personal to them. Because of the close contact they had when they had fallen she wasn't wet and she could see through it with ease.

"Maybe I am going to punish you, though not in the way you were expecting." Percy laughed as he placed his lips softly on her. She frowned before grinning and punching him in the stomach softly.

"Either way I'm going to punish you Jackson, I said no powers." She responded with an evil glare of mock authority as the puddle dissipated and the games slowly came to an end.

"Ma'am, we have a serious problem." A centurion came up to Reyna.

"Report." Their transaction was short and to the point, very soon they came upon an unlikely scene. A girl lay dead with a spear making a horrible entry into her back. When her hair was moved out of her face it became clear who it was. Gwen lay dead with a spear protruding from her back.

"Someone... Has to pay for this. She was still alive when the games finished." Percy managed to get out through gritted teeth. Of course he knew who it was, but what evidence would he have over Octavian?

"That is a grave accusation Percy. Are you sure you want to make this known as a murder?" Reyna's voice held a warning. It was almost as if she was telling him that based on two people's opinions, there was no way that he would triumph over Octavian. The shit head auger had a way with words.

Percy's eyes took on an illuminating glow as he grew in stature by a few feet, almost as if he had become a god. This time however, he did not turn into water, he remained solid. He walked over to Gwen and pulled the spear free of her body.

'Please Aunt Hestia, hear my call.' Percy thought inside his mind. The powers of the hearth could heal, but for someone teetering so far onto the brink of death. Gwen sat up like a rocket with a stunned expression.

"Percy! What did you do!?" Reyna asked in shock.

'Thank you Lady Hestia' Percy prayed instantly.

'I did nothing Percy. I cannot revive the dead, this is not my work.' She explained with very evident worry.

"I… I prayed to the gods, thinking that they answered my prayers but apparently it was not of her work. I don't know how Gwen is alive." Percy answered honestly.

"I saw these doors. I was walking through the underworld but then I found a set of doors and just walked through them. Here I am." Gwen responded, just as shaken as everyone else.

Just then a flash of light hit the battlefield and Mars Ultor stood tall among the demi-gods with a shit eating grin. Percy instinctively pulled his hood up. Towards the end of the Roman empire, Mars had refused to let it fall, claiming it being Percy's doing the two had fought and Percy had outmatched the god with great ease. He'd never seen Mars since.

"Mars!" Reyna announced and everyone immediately kneeled. Everyone except for Percy. That caught Mars' attention.

"You gotta lot of nerve not bow to Mars Ultor." He boomed. Percy just grinned as he removed his hood.

"Jackson!" Mars shouted in fury.

"I should kill you for your treachery! Or better yet have all of these Romans do it. But no, we both know that you would massacre them all. First you refuse to save to eliminate the Greeks, but then you refuse to save the Roman Empire. You're lucky that this far down the line I'm aware of what was needed to be done, or you might have ended up with my sword in your chest Jackson." Mars bellowed. Percy flung his head back and laughed, loudly as well.

"I wasn't even half as strong as I am now when I beat your ass to the curb back in Rome Mars. You think you can take me on now? Why don't we show our friends here exactly what the stakes for this oncoming war are?" Percy grinned as his body grew to the size of Mars', shocking everyone except for the god.

"I'll be honest, my other half likes you, I might even like you if you weren't such an arrogant little punk." Mars began with a grin.

"Hark pot kettle." Percy interrupted him with mock hurt.

"Whatever. You know what? Let's go, fisticuffs till first ichor." Mars grinned as he threw up his guard. As soon as his words had escaped him Percy had advanced and let loose a punch that shook the ground. The demi-gods were all running away from the battlefield in their hopes top escape the two fighting forces. That was when things got REALLY fucked up. The other Roman gods flashed in.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"Until first ichor? Now we're talking war god!" Percy's voice had arisen to a deadly level. Reyna swore that she heard him previously string along a sentence that had both some of the filthiest Latin curse words and… pancake mix? She quickly shrugged it off with the presence of Mars Ultor on their battlefields. Next thing she knew, her romantic interest was directly challenging the god to a fight.

Percy went in fast and landed a strike to the ribs of the war god before he could even raise his arms. Next thing that happened was a blur, Reyna was shielding her eyes from a number of bright flashes. She soon noticed the presence of almost every Olympian god. All except for Juno. Whatever was going on could not have been a coincidence.

"Perseus you must stop this, this false show of machoism!" Jupiter bellowed but he wasn't angry with Percy, far from it. It seemed that the ancient demi-god was very good at what he had to do.

Percy slowly turned his body to face the king of the gods, jabbing Mars in the face for good measure. "Must I summon your Uncle? Think about the consequences of this son." Neptune spoke softly. His uncle? Pluto? Of course! Only with the combined might of the big three could the powerful legends of old be felled, and Perseus was the most powerful demi-god in history, far surpassing any of the gods themselves. Only with Jupiter, Neptune and Pluto could they restrain Perseus at his full power. Not defeat him, but temporarily restrain him.

Apollo walked forwards cautiously. Diana and Venus were exchanging looks. Something seriously wrong was happening when they were agreeing on a course of action.

"Perseus. You must open your mind. Understand how Mars was so easily able to get under your skin." Apollo pleaded. There was a very brief face of recognition and the poetic god's words before Perseus scowled even harder.

"That mother FU-" Percy began to scream before he disappeared in a flash of light just like the gods. What was he? Immortal of course, but aside from that was he even a mere demi-god anymore? Ascended yes but did he just retain his inherited powers? No of course not. In that single moment Reyna realized exactly who Percy Jackson was. He was the Greek demi-god of legend. Son of Poseidon, a legendary tale that spoke of a man stronger than all of the gods combined. This was who he truly was.

"Perhaps we should tell them of what just happened?" Minerva stated, it was more of a question than anything else but no one dared point that out. She could be scarier than Jupiter on occasion.

"Leave them to it. More fun that way." Vulcan merrily laughed before disappearing. A number of the other gods all departed as well. The obvious threat of a nuclear battle had moved away from the camp.

"Perseus is truly one of a kind." Apollo explained though Reyna felt flustered when she noticed that realistically, he was talking to her.

"He has snapped mentally and won't be able to calm down for a few hours. He'll mercilessly hunt down monsters and evil immortals alike. Hopefully he can find that wretched son of the pit and finally put an end to our ancient struggle." Diana commented lightly before disappearing. The day was a blur to Reyna after that what with being bluntly told to go about their business by the gods.

Percy still hadn't returned five hours later and that was when Reyna got an unexpected visit from the love goddess. "He does this sometimes." She told her as the pink perfume filled the air, notifying anyone within a mile radius that Venus was around.

"Does what?" Reyna asked back innocently.

"Goes on a rampage. The last time I saw him like this was when I slapped him." Venus frowned but it slowly turned into a soft smile, "He's the only man I have ever truly wanted for something past meaningless sex, and you know what? He would never have me. The fates are cruel like that." Venus was almost whispering at this point.

"But we're not here to talk about me, we're here to talk about you and Perseus. The most powerful being in the history of creation except for maybe Chaos himself, has finally fallen in love, and with that I have become significantly stronger." She was almost beaming.

Reyna refused to answer anything Venus had said or would no doubt question her about. The conversation went on about things that Reyna automatically just assumed would be getting her hopes high, but even she had felt it and Percy had out right admitted it to her, along with the smooth string of compliments that he was so naturally able to say. Soon enough the night sprawled out and Reyna was left alone with nothing but her thoughts to keep her company. Thoughts that as of recently had been getting her into some distracting moods. Tonight was no different.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Troy 1200 BC**

"Who seeks an audience with the mighty Paris of Troy!?" A low voice bellowed out from the top of the battle armaments that sat firmly atop the wall. A number of advisers and royals were with him.

"Perseus Jackson. Son of Poseidon." Percy issued loudly. Paris looked taken back by this.

"Perseus Jackson is but a myth, an old legend. You expect me to believe that you are the man of legend?" Paris laughed loudly at such a wild claim. Slowly Percy raised his hand and a few seconds later the shoreline a mile out from the city began to rise, the entire ocean began to rise on Percy's command. The sheer magnitude of his power was overwhelming. He could tell from the shocked expressions on their faces that his demonstration was justified.

"What more evidence do you need?" Percy asked as he pulled the black blade free from its scabbard. The blade hummed and seemed to glow a bright light as it was freed.

"They say that you're immortal. If this is true; inflict a wound that would be fatal to a mortal." Paris challenged him with a huge grin as if he had just cornered him.

"Ajax, strike me down." Percy commanded. His voice never once faltered. Percy instead held out his arm and as Ajax, the legend of Spartan strength, brought down his sword in a huge blur, the blade hit Percy's arm and shattered completely.

"Hmm. That was a good blade." Ajax muttered unhappily.

"I'll craft you a special one when I get forge access." Percy responded quickly. There was a hushed silence on top of the wall where Paris was speaking with his adversaries.

"I will not give back Helen. What is your threat Perseus?" Paris asked him as if they were two old friends that had a sour quarrel.

"Firstly I will humiliate you. If you still do not give back Helen. I will then kill one of your guards as an example. If you still do not hand over the princess, I will break down your gates with nothing but my bare unbridled fury. Your choice." Percy threatened. A moment of silence had passed.

"And how would you humiliate me Perseus? The only thing that seems to be evident at this point is that you have tough skin. You still need an entire army to break through a quarter of my walls."

Percy just grinned for a moment before clicking his fingers. A puff of black smoke the size of his head erupted from his hand and he threw it straight at Paris. It took only a few seconds for the blur of colour to hit the prince in the face.

"Enjoy your pancakes! They go really well with fresh fruits." Percy smiled. The elite group all burst into laughter at this. A very scorned prince was bellowing out orders and immediately a line of archers covered the entire top wall.

"You will die for this Spartan." Paris promised him.

"Pfft, like Hades I will. And I'm not a Spartan. I was born in long island thousands of miles away from here. My father visited the island and then I was born. I'm still more of a Greek than you though Paris." Percy smiled mischievously. The elites all pulled out their shields and prepared themselves against any barrage of arrows that might have been sent their way.

"Wherever you were born, scum like you shall always be the first to perish." Paris snarled.

"Sure, sure. Anyway, if you're intent of this war and have no intention of handing over Helen, I'm just going to slaughter one of your archers just so that you know how powerful I can be." Percy lazily aimed his hand cannon at an Archer and shot a nitrous round that caused a green explosion and a red mist. Small chunks of flesh started to rain on the royal family.

"You have two days to give me Helen, or else I will rain fire and death over your city Paris. None but the innocent shall be spared." Percy warned him. "Two days." Before the elites all retreated to the shore line, each and every one of them had both a new found respect and a fear for their leader.

Line break bitches.

Percy was enjoying a few hours in the sun when something completely unexpected happened. A mile out into the sea a huge figure erupted from the ocean surface. Poseidon burst through with a smile on his face. Lapping around his knees was what looked like a sea Pegasus.

"Hello my son." Poseidon greeted Perseus who stood up to meet the god of the sea.

"Father." He curtly nodded his head.

"I brought you a gift. Chronos came to visit me. He said that you had a very close companion in your time. A son of my son. Blackjack. Chronos brought me the Pegasus and we done some work on him.

"Hey boss! Long-time no see!" Blackjack sounded off happily.

"Blackjack! You have no idea. It's been nearly two thousand years." Percy smiled genuinely when Blackjack pounded out of the sea, his body changed from the watery form that it was into his regular black mane.

"I wanted you to know that I will always be in favour of your decisions. I can't say that I was happy when you sided with Athena over that beautiful city, but if it had to happen for your time to remain constant, then I cannot fault you." Poseidon held a sad smile but he did brighten up immediately when Blackjack sparked his mane.

"Wow, he's got all the bells and whistles now, hasn't he?" Percy whistled.

"Indeed. In the world of Pegasi, he is the Percy Jackson. Water, Land, Air. He can even turn a majority of his body into fire and lightning, a deadly companion indeed. We are all eager to see how you influence this battle son. Good luck." With those words, Poseidon turned into the waves of the sea and dispersed.

"So boss, what have you been up to these past two thousand years?"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Achilles had to do a double take, "Good GOD! What the fuck is that!?" He shouted in confusion as Percy rode forwards on Blackjack. The Pegasus had just learnt how to turn his body into a brewing storm of death. His mane was pure fire and his body left a smoky trail of certain death and despair behind him. His legs were surrounded by swirling storms of miniature typhoons that had lightning striking inside each and every one of them with the rage and fury that rivalled that of Zeus himself.

"This is my Pegasus. His name is Blackjack. He's an incredibly powerful warrior in his own right so don't annoy him Achilles for even your unbreakable skin would not be able to resist the force of Blackjack's wrath." Percy smiled playfully at the awestruck Greek in front of him.

"He is a magnificent beast alright, and flight capable. Lord Perseus, you could finish this fight before it even starts." Achilles looked up at Percy with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I could. But I would not need Blackjack to do that. I could just create a storm and ravage the city and it's walls with such a ferocity that everything in my path would be destroyed." Percy cocked his head slightly before continuing, "That is the problem with being powerful Achilles. Men change with power, you must be diligent with what you have." Percy explained as he dismounted Blackjack.

'Yo boss, I don't suppose you gots any donuts around here?' Blackjack asked him curiously. Percy chuckled at that. They were over three thousand years in their pasts and he still wanted donuts.

"Unfortunately not. I am not Hestia, so I cannot summon you any food." Percy chuckled. As he mentioned the name he felt a strange burning sensation within him. He noticed a hand on his incredibly lean shoulder. It was Hestia herself but she was older, his age. This would have been before she decided on a child like age.

"Hello Lady Hestia." Percy beamed as he greeted one of his favourite gods.

"Hello Percy." She nodded back.

"You wish for some food Blackjack?" She asked the obsidian black Pegasus in front of them. It turned out that she had been listening to their conversation.

'Yes please Lady Hestia, but I don't think there's donuts in this time.' Blackjack neighed. Percy sighed before turning to Hestia.

"He said yes please, but he only eats a sugery confectionary from our time. They're called donuts." Percy sighed happily. Hestia nodded before touching one of her delicate fingers to his head. Flames licked eagerly across his raven black hair as Hestia searched his memory for exactly what they were. A moment later there was a perfectly round donut in her hand. Blackjack neighed so happily that he bucked and took the offered donut straight away.

"Hah, my Pegasus runs on sugar it seems. Thank you Lady Hestia, that is most kind of you." Percy nodded with a bright smile. The black blade hummed in agreement, though Percy could tell there was a deeper sense of remorse in the tone that was vibrating against his thigh. Was Zoe jealous?

"It is not a problem Percy. Here, I know you wont need it but just in case." Hestia quickly kissed Percy on the cheek and a moment later he burned in a fiery orange blaze before it went away completely. His eyes were the usual sea green but some segments had burning embers in them instead of the rolling waves of the ocean.

"You can summon any foods that you need. You don't need sustenance as you're immortal, but I think it would be nice to treat your Pegasus once in a while." Hestia smiled before leaving the immortal and his wigned companion alone.

"I know your tricks Blackjack. You're immortal as well now, so don't think that I'm going to be giving you donuts based on the old sustenance trick." Percy grinned.

'Oh boss, you wound me. So what's up with the sword? You kicking it new school for this time period ain't ya?' Blackjack told him with an amused tone.

"I shall tell you later on tonight, but it is for your ears only." Percy told Blackjack before leading him over to the camp where the elites had set up. Achilles had walked away immediately when he noticed Hestia standing watching over them.

Percy started to whistle. The night was drawing in and this was when the first stage of his plan would begin. He had to adjust it a little bit because of the diversity of resources that Blackjack's appearance had suddenly given him.

"Here's the plan." Percy spoke up as he neared his best warriors around the fire.

"Diomed and Nestor, you're team one. Ajax and Achilles, you guys are team two. Patroclus and Odysseus are team three. Myself and Blackjack are team four. We're not staging the actual offensive tonight, but more on a stealthy mission to disarm the city as best we can. Understand?" Percy looked form face to face, he already knew who liked to work with who.

"I'll take down the walls locking mechanism. You guys all need to work on silently rigging the top walls so that no archers can support the Trojan army should this whole thing turn into the shit storm that Agamemnon will try to make it." Percy told them. He was about to jump onto Blackjack and leave when a sudden thought had occurred to him.

"The gods will be taking sides, remember that. If I give you the signal, you MUST retreat, make sure that you're all safe. No one gets left behind." He told them with a deadly voice. They all agreed immediately. The night was the only time it was safe for them to strike out with Hector around. Of course there was no one that was strong enough to outright take on Percy, but it was beside the point. He would be able to effectively fuck over a number of his elite squad should they ever be cornered.

A half an hour later and the shit hit the fan. "Are you sure you won't back down?" Percy asked the adamant individual who stood in front of him, bow drawn with a look of determination across his face. He knew it only too well. Percy was leagues ahead of him in strength and speed. The legendary Perseus Jackson? No, he knew that he couldn't outright beat the immortal of myths, but this was his city after all. Apollo wasn't going down without a fight.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**A/N: WARNING; THE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER IS CLOSE TO LEMONS, BUT IT IS IN FACT NOT, I REPEAT, NOT LEMONS. IT'S JUST A VERY ADULT THEMED CHAPTER. Sorry if I got your hopes up ;)**

**The Present**

Percy walked through the building that led off to two separate wings. The two separate rooms that were reserved for the Praetors of camp Jupiter. People were looking up to Percy to lead them naturally anyway. A demi-god with the power of a god? Who wouldn't want a man like that to be leading them to victory as an entire camp.

The subtle footsteps of the ancient warrior alerted Reyna to another presence in the building. Slowly she walked over to her door that opened up into the corridor and faced the other praetor's quarters directly. Percy was stood there, his back to her home, his hand was clutched around his sword and he was breathing heavily. He held onto a head, a HUMAN head, the blood was dripping across the floor.

"Percy?" Reyna's voice was soft and timid. He could turn out to be a psychopath, but surely the gods wouldn't reverse a man as highly as this if he turned out to be insane?

"Reyna." He countered. He was not the happy and cheerful man that she knew he was, but this person that lay hidden underneath, the man that used solitude as an emotional defence. He held the head of an evil man in his hands.

"Who does that belong to?" She questioned him quickly.

"My oldest enemy. I did not finish him with the black blade. He did not die properly." Percy grunted unhappily. This enemy of his was the demi-god son of Tartarus himself, or demi-primordial and was the second most powerful being in history, second only to Perseus himself.

"Dispose of it, and get rid of this blood. When you've done that I want to speak with you." Reyna told him before nodded weirdly and closing her doors. Percy sighed before holding the head up. Soon his arm was engulfed in fire. The ability to do that was only made possible when Hestia had blessed him, and truly he would not do it if he had not been blessed by Hephaestus to give him the ability to be fire proof.

With the head gone from existence he summoned a slight puddle of water and pushed it down the corridor, lifting the blood immediately and taking it out to the streets. With a heavy sigh he knocked on the door. She opened it quickly.

"That was… Quick." She nodded in amazement as she took the scene in. Percy chuckled slightly when he saw her.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just look good in glasses." He told her as he motioned to the glasses that she was wearing. They were a thin frame that complimented her dark hair and steely blue eyes. "Yes well, I took my contacts out." She blushed. She had no control over herself whenever Percy was around her, and that was a fact that he loved.

"You wanted to talk to me?" He asked. She nodded and opened the door, leading the way. He was about to enter when he remembered the sword in his hand. He threw it into the air and Zoe Nightshade appeared form inside it. She pouted and folded her arms.

"Go." Percy told her. She stomped her foot before walking into their sleeping arrangements. She had badly wanted to be there in their confrontation, and truthfully she had only accepted the order because she knew that tonight could full well turn into something that she really didn't need to see for herself.

"What is this about?" Percy began but was soon shocked to find himself being pulled firmly into the praetor's lips. He didn't complain, he didn't argue, he just stood and let her do what she wanted. When she pulled back he held a distant gaze and a frown. What had she done wrong? She'd followed the advice to the letter.

"You've been talking to either Aphrodite or Venus haven't you?" He asked her as he gazed back down. It was his turn to blush. Reyna could see the lust building in him. It had worked, she would finally get what she wanted from him. Five thousand years alone and he was going to break for her, whether he liked it or not.

"And I'm following her advice to the dot. She's still mad that you would never have her, so she's making sure that I do." Reyna smirked at him before winking.

"OK, I'll bite, but aside from that was there anything that you actually wanted to talk to me about?" He asked with folded arms and an amused smile playing across her face. He was doing this on purpose, and it was working. She found herself questioning whether he truly wanted this or not.

'Don't be fooled Reyna. This is what he does, he makes sure the safety of others are above everything, even his own primal desires.' Venus told her quickly. She was reassured.

"Everything is fine Percy, stop being that person, we have a guard set up all the time. If anything tries to assault the camp we'll be ready. Take the stress off of your shoulders, even if it's just for one night." She told him, the tone in her voice made him realize that he had no choice about this whatsoever. Aphrodite had blessed her under the guise of Venus. Percy knew this for a fact because Aphrodite was a whole lot stronger as her Greek aspect than her Roman aspect, and as such Percy found himself unable to resist Reyna that much more. It would never have affected him if there was not already a strong attraction underneath it all, this was just adding to the building lust that was a result of the sexual tension between them.

"Fine." He sighed, "I relax for one night. What did you have in mind praetor?" He asked her with a coy grin. Luckily, Venus had told her exactly what to do if he turned this way. She grabbed him by the shirt and led him to her bedroom, "Oh I can think of a few things Jackson." She smiled to herself, her body warm from the victorious flame that was surging through her. Finally she would get what she wanted.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

An explosion was heard just outside the walls of the camp, rocking Perseus' senses sky high. He jumped up out of the bed, still wearing no clothes and rushed into the hallway, running straight into the rosey cheeked form of Zoe Nightshade.

"Percy, you er, you have no clothes on." She muttered as she looked away from his admittedly perfect body.

"Yes but as you can probably tell, this is an emergency, now come on!" He issued. She blushed even harder before turning into the beautiful black sword. The duo rushed out onto the battlements in front of all of the massing Roman soldiers. They all gave him odd looks, but nobody challenged him. Down in the battlements just below where Perseus was standing, was the son of Tartarus.

"Finally, you have come to be downed by my blade?" Perseus shouted out to his long-time rival.

"MacLeod said the same thing before I took his head as well Jackson!" The gravelly voice responded. The punk rocker threw another grenade at the walls before laughing like a maniac. Another moment of silence erupted from them before Perseus spoke up once more.

"There was a body found in an alley way, a head next to the body, still no name-" Percy continued.

"I know his name! And so do you!" He blasted back angrily. Three immortals had been fighting for well over four centuries, two before that for over four millennia.

"You killed MacLeod?" Perseus almost whispered. MacLeod had been the closest thing that he had come to in finding a friend outside of Zoe. He could only find true friends in the immortals of the world.

"Finally. I cut through his head and ended that four hundred year old farce. Now it is just us and I have something to say Jackson; it's better to burn out than to fade away!" The son of Tartarus grinned once again.

"This is how you would do things now Kurgan?" Percy grinned back, finally seeing his chance to rid the world of his arch rival. **(A/N: I LOVE Highlander, and if none of you got these references, then shame on you. SHAME)**

"Come Jackson, let us finish what was started five thousand years ago! Stop fooling all of these demi-gods with your illusions of normality. You are the great Perseus Jackson of legend, the son of Poseidon, sent back five thousand years on a mission to become the most powerful being in the universe, but I am your equal, only on this exact day will our legend unfold!" The Kurgan continued. Perseus ignored the looks he had got from everyone once his legend was finally out of the darkness.

"You would fight me in our most natural of states, or in our battle attire?" Percy asked at last, breaking the silence. The Kurgan laughed once again, his voice sounding like a shotgun. Was that what Percy had meant when he told Reyna that he had nearly defeated the Kurgan? He had nearly taken his head. There was a large gash scar on his neck.

"Let us fight how it was meant to be, skin to skin, and blade to blade. No theatrics, no guns and definitely no supreme horses. Let us fight as we were destined to." Kurgan grinned widely, revealing a row of sharp teeth.

"What does he mean supreme horses?" Octavian asked, shaking with fear at the revelation that at any point, Perseus could have wiped him out with minimal effort.

"Blackjack." Percy's voice was like death itself, the next moment a magnificent Pegasus made of the shadows themselves exploded out of the floor. The mane turned to fire and the body turned into a swirling tempest.

'Yo boss, we fighting Kurgan again?' Blackjack asked him, he sounded somewhat bored.

"No Blackjack, just I. You shall be keeping everyone safe." Percy responded. He then jumped off of the wall that held him high above the ground. Kurgan's smile grew deeper with every moment.

Perseus slashed at the air with speed and ferocity, a few seconds later, the stunned Kurgan stepped back and his clothes fell to the floor, deep cuts developed on his arms and legs where the blade had swiped through the air and sent a barrage of deep cuts through his punk clothes.

"Ahh, brisk. Just as destiny has decreed." He said right as he pulled a sword off of his back. The sword itself was a blood red metal that gleamed in the low light of the rising morning sunshine. Only two blades in existence contained the capability to rid the universe of an immortal's soul. Perseus' black blade, and Kurgan's Hellsword.

"There can be only one." Percy grinned as blade met blade and the two nude immortals fought to their last. This was no doubt Gaea's plan. To have Perseus busy with Kurgan so that her army could finally invade the Legion properly.

On the horizon as the battle began to rage he saw the gigantes leading the charge, the slow march that would either make or break camp Jupiter. He knew that it was coming, and he was ready. AS he ducked under a swipe from the Hellsword he thrust his elbow upwards and kicked the Kurgan in the chest to give himself some space.

"Olympus, it begins!" Perseus shouted at the sky with all of his pent up rage and anguish. That much anger and frustration saved up over five thousand years. Fourteen bright flashes infiltrated the sky and hit the ground. Jupiter had brought them all to fight right beside him.

"Ahh Olympians, it has been too long!" Kurgan shouted out jovially before both he and Percy rose in height to accommodate for the oncoming battle.

"Ooooh!" Venus squealed in absolute delight. She looked lightheaded and ready to faint.

"Oh get a grip woman." A red faced Diana reprimanded the love goddess as the latter stared on a drooled at the sight of the two oldest immortals naked and fighting.

"Can't. Look. Away." Venus managed briefly.

Apollo gently slapped her, brining her attention back to the problem, the gigantes on the horizon with the huge armies. Both parties just stopped and stared one another down before Porphyrion came forwards and made an uneasy eye contact with the gods. It seemed that his signal to attack the camp was if Perseus fell. Persues and Kurgan continued to fight brutally fast, another swipe that came close to decapitating Percy was dodged but not before the red blade smashed into the side of a building and turned it into nothing more than rocks and dust.

"Come graceus, is that all you've got?" The Kurgan laughed before both immortals were back at a battle for power between their blades.


End file.
